The Myth of Hades and Persephone
by Juliette Louise
Summary: Persephone has one chance to live, and it lies with...the God of the Dead?
1. ch 1

"Above all else," the man thought, "Give me hope—strength."

Shades moved around him but he barely noticed, so used was he to their presences. The air was cold, but not stale. It smelled like nighttime and the frigid water of the river, but even this could not console him.

He knelt by the river, dipping his hand into the icy water. When he withdrew his hand, it was dingy; silt and soot clouded the water, making its true depth unfathomable, even to him.

Metaphorical, he thought. His realm's depth, like the Styx, had no real bottom. Endless—and all his. If only that fact brought him joy.

Charon appeared silently, as he often did. His hair hung sleek and black to his waist, his old, bent body covered with a menacing black cowl and hood.

He spoke, and his voice sounded like gravel.

"So sad, Rich One?"

Mortals often referred to him as "Rich One", both because of the vast mineral stores of his realm, and because of the fear that accompanied speaking his true name.

Hades' lips curled into a smile that didn't reach his eyes.

"Aren't I always, Ferryman?"

"Gloomy, Lord, is more your style. This is sadness. There is a distinct difference."

"Is there?"

"Most definitely. This is more…specific."

Charon's eyes gleamed mischievously; his blackened lips turned up at their corners.

"You need a woman, Lord."

No being other than Charon would have survived making such a statement. As it was, Hades' face showed an angry blush.

"Your business is the ferrying of the dead across the Styx. Nowhere in your job description does it appoint you my counselor."

Hades sighed heavily, his anger, as always, fading quickly.

"What woman would have me, Boatman? I'm no sunny-haired God of Olympus. My realm is cold and dark. There is no life or love here."

"Things change, my Lord. Even in dark Hades, things change."


	2. ch 2

Mortal men said that where Aphrodite walked, roses grew and bloomed. Though this wasn't quite true, the Earth did seem brighter for her presence, the air more fragrant…

She watched the girl from afar as only an immortal could, down through the thickets and the woods…

There had been problems, lately. Hades had been neglecting his duties. And when Hades neglected his duties, the Upperworld suffered as well. The spirits of the recently dead wandered aimlessly, creating all sorts of problems. If it got any worse Aphrodite feared that the dead wouldn't _die_ at all. The sick and terminally wounded would linger at death's door. Men would be cut to ribbons in battle without ever dying…And although death was hardly Aphrodite's area of expertise, she felt that what _was_ her specialty, love, could potentially be the cause of the situation.

She continued watching.

"What is that woman up to?" Zeus asked rhetorically of his wife.

"Watching Demeter's daughter; but of what purpose, I do not know."

"She is no doubt disgruntled by Persephone's maidenhood. She's always hated to see beauty go to waste."

Hera's face reddened, as she recognized both the surface meaning of "maidenhood" and it's more…immodest connotations.

"Don't speak of your…" her face flushed darker still, "…daughter in such a way, Husband. Innocence is her essence, and so it shall remain."

There was a pause, then Zeus shrugged.

"Perhaps, perhaps not. I'll be watching the situation closely. With Aphrodite's involvement, things are bound to hold my attention."

------------------------------------------------------

The river Styx didn't so much consist of water as it did _sludge._ Charon pulled his tiny barge along against the icy water as he had for centuries.

The far side of the Styx loomed ahead, dotted with spectral figures—the recently dead. They wandered, some of them, others just stood motionless, watching the river. No one wept. Hades' realm seemed to induce a kind of apathy in the dead, at least until their souls received judgment…

Charon had prowled the river Styx since time began, and even if the sight of the dead had once disturbed him, he was long since over his shock.

So when his eyes widened in surprise, it was not due to a dead Greek warrior or slave.

The dead let off a pale blue glow, below, providing only a wan, vaguely depressing illumination. But Her aura was vibrant pink, so bright in the gloom that it actually caused the Shades to cast shadows against the gravel.

Aphrodite.

Charon's tiny boat docked, it's bottom crunching on the gravel of the shore, and, handing him their fare of obols, the dead boarded.

Charon stared openly at the Olympian on the shore. Then, suddenly, she turned to face him.

"Well, Boatman, will you ferry me as you do these men, or can only the dead barter passage?"

Charon stared at the bottom of his boat, blushing fiercely.

"Step aboard, my Lady, your beauty is much needed in this realm, and my Master will be pleased to hear whatever news you bring."

"Yes," she said, red lips twitching up into a smile, "…Yes, I rather imagine he will."

-----------------------------------------------------

Aphrodite's hair was black, like Hades', and it fell to her hips. Her skin, unlike his, was bronzed from the sun, and her eyes were deepest brown. Everything about her contrasted deeply from this realm of black and smoky grey, with only the ice-blue shades to light the darkness…

Shades were everywhere. She had expected them to swarm around her as mortals did, attracted to her beauty. But on the contrary, they barely seemed aware of her presence at all, so oblivious to her surroundings were they.

This place made her uncomfortable. It was cold, damp, and overwhelmingly dark. A wave of pity for Hades descended upon her. To live like this for all eternity, without the sun, without love…

Suddenly, he was there, as though she had spoken aloud.

Hades' hair was black, and had a slight curl to it, falling to just past his broad shoulders. His skin was so pale it was nearly translucent, and his eyes were icy blue, almost the color of the shades he governed. His face was handsome, and held a certain regality, if sadness.

"Aphrodite, what has prompted you to so grace my realm with your presence?" he said dryly; Aphrodite had a reputation for sewing mischief wherever she went.

Aphrodite pretended not to notice his dripping sarcasm.

"News, Rich One. Of a matter that may concern you."

She drew up an image. It was a simple matter, all the Gods could do it.

For a second the spectral canvas hung blank above her raised hand, then, an image filled it.

It was a girl, not much beyond 18 summers, by the look of her, resting beneath a laurel tree, in the land far above them. Her hair was very long and her skin was gold from the sun. She was slender but curvaceous, the contours of her breasts and hips visible through the white shift she wore.

Hades' forgot his annoyance. His breath caught in his throat. "Who is she?" he whispered, eyes never leaving Aphrodite's ghost image.

"She is Persephone, daughter of Demeter, Goddess of the Harvest." She waved her hand, and the image dissipated like smoke.

"…And soon, she will die."

Hades looked back to Aphrodite's face, his own flushed.

"Why will she die?"

Aphrodite shrugged. "There is no place for her. We have a Goddess of the Harvest: her mother, Demeter. And we have a Virgin: Artemis. There is no reason for her to exist, and soon, she will no longer."

"How do you know?"

"The Sisters, have told me, the Fates with their spinning and their shears. Her line runs short."

Hades was angry, now.

"Why tell this to me? Why taunt me with the inevitability of death? I who know it so well?"

"Because, Rich One," she snapped back, "…_You_ have a niche here that needs filled: you have no Queen. Take her maiden-head and give her a crown, and her place among the Olympians is assured."

Hades looked away from her, and began pacing.

"How, sister?" Aphrodite wasn't really his sister, of course, but she was the Olympian he'd been most companionable with.

"Even if I agreed to such a thing, how exactly would I persuade her to be my Queen? Or surrender her maiden-head, for that matter?"

Aphrodite's eyes narrowed. "I know how Zeus would go about at least one part of that equation." She didn't have to speak it aloud, Hades knew what she was referring to. "And I know that the Fates do not care if Persephone is willing or not, but…I have faith in you," A smile twitched on her lips

"… brother. I know that Zeus' way is not yours. But I refuse to let something so full of potential die from over-sheltering.

She has until the next full moon. If you find rape as distasteful as I, then I suggest you get started."


	3. ch 3

The night was very warm, and the singing of crickets had almost lulled her to sleep when a cold breeze blew across her.

Vaguely startled, Persephone raised herself on one elbow, and rubbed her eyes.

There it was again. A frigid breeze from nowhere, in a balmy night. But then, something caught her eye.

There was a small outcropping of rock, where she was absolutely certain one wasn't only earlier in the day, not ten paces from where she rested. This rocky peak was split in two, and from this schism, the cold air was issuing.

Afraid but intrigued, Persephone took a step towards the new rock, then…

…With the deafening sound of stone splitting and cracking, the rock sprang open with a blast of cold, moist air.

Persephone may have cried out, but the sound was lost in the clamor; the thundering of hooves and the clanging of bridles.

Hades appeared, and time seemed to temporarily slow.

Persephone recognized him immediately, though she had never seen him before. It was inexorable; something in the blood knew Death when it saw him.

He was thin but broad-shouldered. His chest was covered with a black breastplate, and his hands were gloved. His face…carried almost a remorseful expression.

The time went back to normal, and fear took over.

For an instant, it seemed that the chariot (drawn by four black steeds, shining with sweat) would trample her, and she held her arms up and cried out.

Then, in the instant that it seemed she'd be killed by the huge horses and thundering chariot, a vice grip clasped her around the wrist and lifted her from the ground.

For a ridiculous second, she wrapped her arms around her abductor, grateful for the rescue, that, she realized in the next instant, had been precipitated by his own chariot.

Regaining her senses, she recoiled from him, pushing away with all the strength of a young Goddess, but it did no good.

They were riding back around towards the rock—the entrance, she now knew—to the Underworld.

The darkness closed in, and Persephone fainted.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zeus sat back.

"Is that true? Would the Fates end Persephone's life—she, an immortal—just because she is not unique among us?"

"The Fates are free agents, husband. But remember that they are Hades' sisters as well. I myself have entertained the thought that they have aligned with the Goddess of Love in her pursuit to pair the two off. Like you said, Aphrodite does hate to see a Maiden remain so past her time."

Zeus snorted.

"Don't we all. But why Hades?"

The air trembled almost imperceptibly, then, with the aroma of honeysuckle, Aphrodite appeared.

"…Because, Great One, although Hades is inexorable, his heart is generous. He needs a distraction from pain and death. Persephone is good and pure, but she too is lonely…" Aphrodite's dark eyes glittered.

"…And when I am involved, no one need be alone."

Hades trembled under his heavy cloak, and not because of the cold damp of the Plain of Asphodel.

In his discussion with Aphrodite, it had all seemed fairly simple. He had not been unnecessarily cruel in his abduction of her. He was, although she didn't know it, acting in her best interests.

So why did he feel this way? This…this was different. All of his career, he had inspired fear. But this was different. Death was always feared of course, but as a concept, a God even. Hades had never been feared as an equal, as a man, before.

"She hates me, Charon."

The darkness opened, and the summoned Ferryman's bent outline shimmered, and then he appeared.

Charon ignored Hades' first statement, leaning on his staff.

"Where is she now?"

"In my chambers. She fainted. The Erinyes are watching her."

If it wouldn't have denoted a certain disrespect, Charon would have laughed.

"My Lord, I don't think that was the wisest thing you could have done."

"What wasn't wise?"

"My Lord, consider this: she is a harvest Goddess, and a young one at that. There's a good chance she's never even seen death…And the Erinyes can be…intimidating to the uninitiated."

Hades had spent a lot of time underground. His duties were pressing, and his time among the living was usually limited to his visits to Mt. Olympus, and even they were infrequent.

Charon knew that Hades' ability to judge the reaction of the Upperworlders might be skewed, but apparently he had no idea.


	4. ch 4

Three creatures, beyond bent, beyond twisted, beyond horrific, were the Sisters: The Erinyes. Alecto, Tisiphone, and Magaera were their names.

Wraith-like, the Sisters hovered over her, keeping guard for their Master.

Persephone, neither bent, nor twisted, nor horrific, did not know who the Sisters were or their purpose. She did, however, know precisely where she was.

The Land of the Dead. Or more specifically, the home of its Ruler.

The Erinyes made no move to touch her, but hovered motionless before the closed door, unspeaking.

Persephone's heart raced unnaturally. This didn't make any sense. She was not dead. She did not belong here. In any case, she certainly didn't deserve the method in which she had landed here.

"Who are you?" She called to them, her voice strained and unnaturally high.

The Erinyes responded as one.

"We are the punishers of the damned."

Persephone's will broke, and she wept, "Am I damned?"

One of the Sisters stepped out of the pack.

"My Lady Persephone…Our Lord Hades bade us watch over you." Her voice sounded like a stream, running over rocks. "You are far from damned, you are our guest here."

Persephone hurriedly wiped at her tears, embarrassed, but more continued to flow.

"But…" Persephone had just interjected when suddenly, the doors flew open and Lord Hades strode in.

At first sight, his height and appearance made him appear merely fearsome, but his eyes suggested (if she had only seen) a keen intelligence and concern.

"Sisters…" Hades said, and Persephone shivered involuntarily. His voice was like steel wrapped in velvet.

"…Thank you for your assistance. You may go."

With one synchronized bow, the Sisters departed.

Overwhelmed, Persephone slumped against the wall, her eyes fixed on the dark God.

Hades didn't speak for a moment, but only gazed at his young charge.

"You have no need to fear me."

Persephone's chest heaved.

"Do I not? Why have you taken me here?"

Hades was direct. "To be my Queen," he said quietly.

He was impressed. From the way Charon had described it, he had expected her to have been terrified of both the Erinyes and himself. Hysterical, even. She was clearly not.

She was afraid, perhaps, but not intimidated. He admired her.

"Why would I be your Queen?"

"Because I am a powerful ruler. My realm is huge and indispensable, and I am well-respected. All the riches of the earth are mine."

She looked at him as though he was insane.

"I have my own place to look after. You duties have nothing to do with me."

"You could be greater still by my side."

"I have no need to be 'greater still'".

He tried to mentally process such a remark.

"Of course you do. Being immortal _means_ striving for power."

"Perhaps to you."

Hades switched tactics.

"You defy Zeus in this."

"Then perhaps he will strike me down for my insolence."

Hades was silent. When he finally spoke again, his voice was very soft.

"I have made this room for you. Feel free to stay here whenever you like. This room will also remain yours after our marriage, though, of course, the whole castle will be yours to inhabit as you will. Feel free to call on our Shades if you need anything."

…And he was gone, his words ringing in her ears.

"…after our marriage…"

She looked around her room, noticing for the first time her surroundings.

She had a huge, marble fireplace, on the mantle of which rested several glass orbs. Each, she realized, contained a flower from the surface, preserved from the deadly breath of the underworld by the glass. Thick tapestries covered the walls. She also had a cherry-wood vanity on which were several toilette items.

Persephone crossed the floor and opened her wardrobe. Several gowns hung inside, silk. She touched fur-lined cloaks and boots, marveling at their beauty and wishing, in the cold, that she could wear them. Her thin wool shift and sandals were utterly inappropriate for this place.

Clearly, though, the focal point of the room was meant to be her bed.

It was huge, and four-postered, with mahogany finely carved into leaves and vines. Her bedclothes were black velvet and fine curtains surrounded her bed.

It was beautiful. Everything was beautiful. She couldn't accept any of it.

It she accepted his gifts, she would accept this marriage, and that wouldn't be happening.

Her knees buckled under her, and she sat on the cold marble floor. On her hands and knees she crawled over to the hearthrug and curled on it in front of the yawning fireplace, shivering.

Suddenly, there was a knock at her door.

Persephone scrambled to her feet.

"Who is it?" she demanded.

"My name is Danea, Lady. Please permit me to enter."

The voice clearly belonged to a girl, and a young one at that.

"Come in," Persephone said, curious.

At the girl's entrance, Persephone instantly felt guilt over her earlier tone of voice.

The girl was tiny and malnourished-looking, and she couldn't have been more than 18 when she'd died. Her hair was very long and curly, and hung down her back in a loose bundle. She shone, as though lit from the inside, and when Persephone looked at her from a certain angle, she could see right through her to the opposite wall

Persephone realized she was looking at a shade, for the first time.

The girl entered, closing the door behind her.

"Oh, Lady!" Danea said, clearly distressed, "Why won't you light the fire? You must be freezing!

Persephone crossed her arms over her chest. It was true, the Underworld was miserably cold.

"…But…I don't want to take his favors. He's holding me here against my will, but I will never consent to marry him."

"Oh, Lady," Danea said, "If he wants you as his Queen, he will have you. But this is a beautiful lace, and you should make it your own. Here, I will light the fire.

Realizing the sad logic in this, Persephone made no move to stop Danea as she knelt before the fireplace.

Warmth and light blazed into the room, and admittedly relieved, Persephone sunk down to sit in front of the fire, holding her numb hands out to its warmth.

Danea wandered over to her closet and pulled it open.

"What beautiful gowns Lord Hades has given you. Why won't you wear one? Your tunic is not well-suited to the Underworld."

But Persephone's attention was already wandering as she stared into the flames.

"Shall I leave you, Lady?"

Persephone finally realized how desperate the situation really was.

"No!" she exclaimed, tears springing to her eyes. "Please stay with me. I am alone here."

Danea knelt before her, and took her warmer hands into her own.

"Of course you're not! Your fiancée will gladly attend to you."

"No, no," Persephone shook her head, crying openly. "I wouldn't give him the satisfaction!"

Danea's already wide eyes widened further. "Hades is a merciful man, Lady. He only wishes for your happiness. His realm is grim but I have always known his heart to be kind."

"How…how can you say such a thing?"

"He has saved me from eternal torment in Tartarus."

Danea moved over to Persephone's bed, and picked up a flowing dressing gown and jacket. Suddenly, the room seemed very quiet.

"Come, Lady. You must sleep. You'll feel better for it."

Persephone didn't resist as Danea took her by the arm gently and led her to the bedside, or as she slipped her tunic off and replaced it with Hades' dressing-gown. She had reached the end of her resourcefulness and energy.

Danea wordlessly helped her into bed.

She slept, but she did not dream.


	5. ch 5

_Thank you to the three of you that reviewed. I appreciate your…appreciation! __J _

--------------------------------

Hades' sleep, on the other hand, was quite disturbed. Shadowy guilt assaulted him from all angles.

When he woke (but not in the morning—the murky darkness of the Underworld never abated) he was hit by an epiphany.

If the Fates decided to strike Persephone down, to end her young life, her soul would undoubtedly be judged worthy of the Elysian Fields. She was a goddess, after all. And she had done nothing to condemn herself. In saving her life, _he _had condemned her to eternal existence on the Plains of Asphodel, where the dead wandered before they were judged. She could never stay in Elysium just as he never could. In coming to the Underworld, they were Undead.

He could still reverse the decision. He could let her time run out. But…

He didn't want to. It was not only Aphrodite's plea that motivated him. He wanted her. He wanted a Queen and a companion. And the way she shrunk neither from the horrors of the Underworld or from him let him know what she was made of.

He would find some way to make her care for this domain. He would bind her to both his realm and himself through marriage. He would not force his affections on her, as he had told Aphrodite, but he would bind her to the Underworld in some fashion, whether she liked it or not. The Underworld would have a Queen.

And he would have a Bride.

----------------------------

Demeter knew instantly that something had happened to her daughter, and she was terrified.

The fields and forests were empty—she knew, because she had searched all of them. No nymph or faun or centaur had any idea where her daughter was, but they too sensed the disturbance. Something had happened.

The feeling of black panic was beginning to crawl out of her stomach and work it's way through her whole body. She didn't _know _what had happened to her daughter, but her mind had already formed a few unpleasant scenarios.

She knew that no mortal could have carried off her daughter. Her first thought was Zeus—he was renowned for carrying off beautiful maidens--but Persephone was his daughter. Even he, she thought, couldn't step that low.

She would search the earth. There was no corner of the land she did not know. And if by some chance Persephone was not located, Demeter would climb Mount Olympus and appeal to Zeus himself, no matter how useless it was.

And if one hair on her head was harmed, the Earth herself would know her grief.


	6. ch 6

_Thank you to everybody who's reviewing! I'm overwhelmed! I've never gotten this many reviews before…And Gods-girl 2004, you're totally right. OOPS. Aphrodite is definitely NOT Hades sister. I went back and edited chapters 2 and 3. Thanks for the tip!_

* * *

Persephone woke. She had no idea how long she had been asleep. The light in the room had not changed, of course, but the fire had burned down in it's hearth.

She couldn't believe it. How had she left herself so vulnerable in a place like this?

Still, everything seemed to be alright.

Her mother had told her horror stories about what happened to women, mortal and otherwise, on the whim of the gods…

…Her mother!

Persephone audibly gasped. Her mother must have been frantic, looking for her. In her concern for herself, she had forgotten all about her.

There was no one source of light in the room, but rather a glow came from everywhere. This enchantment did not compare to the light of the Sun, and the warmth afforded her by Hades' fine garments did not compare to it's warmth.

She missed the Upperworld, and she worried for Demeter. She had always been so overprotective of her daughter, knowing the myriad of dangers that could befall her, as most of them had befallen Demeter herself.

There was a quiet knock at the door. Persephone stood, and quickly put on her dressing gown.

"Danea?"

"Yes, M'lady!" Came the hand-maiden's muffled reply.

"Come in!"

Persephone was actually overjoyed to see Danea. She was alone in this place, and the presence of another woman was reassuring in a way that she could not fully explain to herself.

Danea entered the room, beaming widely. "You look wonderful, M'lady. Some rest did you a world of good. Come," she gestured to the door. "I will show you where you can bathe."

Persephone was confused. She'd always had an abundance of streams and rivers to bathe in, but she didn't knew she could not bathe in the Styx.

She took a step, and then stopped. "Where is he?"

"Lord Hades?"

"Yes."

"He is preparing for this day as well, he will not see your night attire. The Lord Hades respects your modesty."

Persephone arched an eyebrow. "You're sure."

Although the tunic she wore yesterday was considerably more revealing than the dressing gown she wore now, somehow she didn't want him to see her. She felt vulnerable, having just woken.

"I'm sure, M'lady." Danea seemed blissfully happy today, and it made Persephone slightly concerned.

"Come!" She said, gesturing with her small hand.

When Danea opened the door again, a blast of cold air hit Persephone, making her shiver despite her dressing gown.

For the first time, Persephone gazed upon Hades' palace.

Her room must have been right off the main hall. Turrets soared above her, carved into cold marble and cherry wood. Torches hung from the walls at eye-level, but, like her room, the palace seemed to be lit by some enchantment. The light was not bright, but she could see without much trouble. Tapestries hung on the walls, depicting scenes from history. Zeus, conquering the Hundred-Handed. Gaia, pleading for her children. Aphrodite, being birthed from the ocean.

Persephone, who had never been inside a structure except for the cottages of peasants, gasped and stopped walking, fearful that the expansive space would somehow crush her, staring up at the ceiling far above.

She felt Danea's hand take hers.

"Don't be afraid, Lady. I was frightened when I first arrived here, but soon you get used to it. The main hall is imposing when it is empty. Soon there will be things here, and it will make the space seem smaller."

Danea led her gently out of the hall.

Now they were in a smaller corridor, also lit by torches. They wound downward, as halls slowly became rough-hewn passages.

Persephone noticed that the temperature was definitely rising. The rough stone walls were also becoming slick with moisture.

Then, suddenly, they were there.

It was an underground chamber, hewn right out of the rock. Torches and candles lit the banks of a natural spring

Danea was still beaming.

"What is this place?" Persephone asked wonderingly. This was infinitely different from the vast, cold expanses of the Hall.

"It's a natural mineral spring. Lord Hades created this place when he discovered that one came up from the Earth right beneath his palace."

Steam came up from the pool, and Persephone stuck a foot in, to discover that it was pleasantly warm.

"Come, take your robe off."

* * *

Danea washed Persephone's hair, and she found herself thinking back to what her hand-maiden had said last night about Hades saving her from Tartarus. She was very curious, but didn't know how comfortable Danea would be speaking to her about such things.

"Danea…" She approached the topic hesitantly, "You said last night that Hades…saved you from eternal suffering…? How did he do that?"

Danea stopped for a moment, but then cleared her throat and continued.

"During…my life, I lived with my mother and father in Athens. He had no wealth to speak of, and I had no hope of obtaining a dowry for a husband. My mother persuaded my father to let me stay with them, but…she died. And when the proprietor of a house of concubines became interested in buying me, my father jumped at the chance.

I killed myself, and in so doing condemned myself to eternity in Tartarus. Not only had I ended my own life, but I disobeyed my father.

When I reached the Plain of Asphodel, I refused to drink from the Water of Forgetfulness, but instead appealed to Hades, since I knew my terrible fate.

He listened my plea, although he must hear hundreds a day. He agreed that I was undoubtedly going to be sent to Tartarus, but he did not want me to be condemned. He risked his own reputation and the wrath of the other gods and allowed me to become a servant in his household. That is how he saved me."

Persephone was silent, not knowing in the least how to respond to Danea's story. Interfering with "the natural way" of things as Hades had done could end very badly for him.

"I didn't know…that Hades had such power."

"Oh yes. He is all-powerful in this realm." She laughed. "Apparently Zeus has warned him about this sort of decision-making in the past. Lord Hades' response was, "If you want to help rule my realm, I'll gladly hand over the dead to you."

Persephone briefly had the mental image of the constant stream of dead she'd witnessed wandering through Asphodel parading through Zeus' golden temple atop Mt. Olympus, knocking over sculptures and priceless relics. She laughed.

Danea was combing through her long hair.

"It's good to hear you laugh. Every bride should be so happy on her wedding day."

Persephone's laughter immediately ceased.


	7. ch 7

_Wow, I'm really burning through this story. Two chapters in one day! BTW, I'm looking for suggestions as to improve my writing. Please feel free to criticize something that doesn't seem right. I am so grateful to everyone who's reviewed. _

* * *

She wheeled around, splashing water everywhere.

"What did you say?!"

Danea was poised, comb in mid-air.

"You are to wed the Lord Hades today. You will be our Queen!"

Persephone briefly considered fleeing; the urge was nearly overwhelming to run. Just run, until her legs could not carry her anymore. But…this was the Underworld. None truly escaped death.

"But…but I am no Queen! And I despise Hades!" her voice was ragged, desperate.

Danea's smile melted. "If you truly knew him, you would not despise him. And if you truly knew yourself, you would recognize your own strength. You _could_ be our Queen, if you wanted it to be so."

Danea sighed deeply, putting the comb down. "Please, my Lady. If he wants you for his bride he will have you. But he _is_ a good man.

Persephone suddenly felt ashamed of herself.

"He was good to you, truly…but he's treated me terribly. Plucked me away from my home to…to…"

Persephone sunk into the hot water up to her neck.

"Why is this happening to me?" She was crying again, but she didn't care. "I have committed no offense against the gods. Why has Zeus not come to my aid?"

Danea took her elbow and guided her out of the spring.

"I cannot tell you the reasoning of the gods. I know even less of it than you do. Have you never been to Mt. Olympus?"

"Never. Mother would never let me meet the other gods."

Danea put a robe around her.

"Never mind. Come, Lady." She led her away, trying to make her voice cheerful again.

"…You will look so beautiful…"

* * *

Upstairs, past the Hall, deep within his dark palace, the Lord of the Dead was making his own preparations.

More accurately, he paced. Had been pacing for quite some time. Then, turning sharply on his heel, he stood again before his polished obsidian mirror.

He did not much like his brothers, who were well-loved by women. Zeus and Poseidon had the gold hair of their father, whereas Hades had his mother's dark hair. He had always preferred to be clean-shaven, unlike his brothers. He was also slightly shorter, and also leaner, not as stocky.

These things were not their only dissimilarities. He had never believed that in drawing the shortest straw he had chosen the Underworld. No, the Underworld had chosen him, because of this difference.

He had no feelings of competition or jealousy with his brothers, and he did not truly envy them their realms, nor their women.

No, this woman was enough for him. She was the only one he would pursue. If she would ultimately reject him, if that was the will of the Fates, if she would die…

No, he did not envy his brothers. But he wished he had their charm, their appeal.

Hades inhaled deeply and blew the breath out through his nose.

He had washed his hair, and it hung thick and glossy and black to his shoulders. He had polished his boots, and had procured a red silk tunic.

_It will match her gift_, he reflected, running a nervous hand through his hair. From the rock near the surface, he had plucked amber, the deepest red he could find. Each stone contained once-living matter, leaves, tiny flowers, even insects. He knew that she must miss such things.

Hades took another deep breath, and kept pacing. Downstairs, everything was ready. Perfect, even.

Now all he could do was wait.

* * *

The gown Danea retrieved from Persephone's closet was deep crimson. It fit perfectly, hugging her curves but not constricting her. The neckline was deep enough to highlight her bosom, but still tasteful. The sleeves came to just below her wrists, and the hem down to the ground. At least she would be warm.

Danea was now drying her hair with a cloth and still working to comb out it's considerable length.

Persephone had never looked like this. She was used to her hair being tangled from runs in the forests, and her clothes dirty from sleeping on the wet ground.

Under Danea's ministrations, however, her hair gleamed even in the wane light, tumbling down her back in large, dark curls. Her garments were lovely, much as she hated to admit it.

Danea put down her comb and went to Persephone's closet, and Persephone took the opportunity to find her reflection in the stone mirror.

Danea had been right. She did look beautiful. The thought did not fill her with pride, but dread.

The hand-maiden had returned, holding before her a small, flat wooden box.

"Here, Lady." Danea tried to present it to her, but Persephone only gazed at it glumly.

"It is a wedding gift from your fiancé."

She'd realized that. Reluctantly, she took the box and undid its latch.

It was an amber necklace, the stones ranging from brilliant orange to deep blood red. Looking closer, Persephone realized that each stone held a tiny remnant of life within it, miniscule leaves, flowers, an ant here and there.

The forest. How she missed the forest. Tears again leaked down her cheeks. She wondered momentarily how she could possibly have any more tears to conjure up. Unexpectedly, she was moved.

The inner surface of the lid had an inscription.

_These things were once beautiful in life, but in death, their value is even more apparent._

Persephone fastened the necklace around her throat, and went to meet her destiny.


	8. ch 8

Thanks again for all your wonderful reviews! Now, a few questions. You all know that there is a nookie scene coming up when Persephone finally warms up to Our Hero. It's probably going to be on the R-rated side of things. How should I handle this? Should I just post the damn thing, or should I construct a PG-13 version and put the R one up someplace else? Where else? I just don't know!

So help me out, here…

* * *

For the second time in only a few days, Aphrodite found herself in Hades' Underworld.

Today, however…something was different. As the approached the Palace, the feeling grew stronger. If she didn't already know that today was a monumental occasion, she would have definitely figured it out by now. There was much energy here.

Dark energy.

Charon limped along behind her, chuckling to himself. "Oh yes," he said, almost as though he knew what she was thinking.

"Thanatos is here, as is Hecate, and the Erinyes have also come. Apparently frightening the life out of Lady Persephone once wasn't enough. Most of the creatures that disturb the sleep of man, in fact, are within our Castle's walls."

"Delightful," Aphrodite said dryly.

"They're eager to meet their Queen, and so am I."

"She will be a compassionate ruler." Aphrodite nodded.

"Aye. But I'm noticing the conspicuous absence of another "compassionate ruler".

Aphrodite snorted. "Zeus? He's playing dumb at the moment."

"Demeter?"

"Indeed. She's been tearing around the countryside for days. She'll be at Olympus soon, weeping and wailing about the horrors of her existence, shrieking unto Zeus and the heavens."

"I get the subtle impression that you don't much enjoy Demeter's countenance."

"You could say that."

"Any particular reason?"

"She is an embittered, vengeful, dried-up old woman with all the creativity and nurturing ability of a rock. Her imagination is poor, and she has little or no empathy for the mortals who depend on her. She practically imprisoned Persephone, not letting her meet other immortals, not even her own relatives."

"Why?"

"Because Persephone is infinitely better at ruling than she. I think she fears that Persephone's power could eclipse her own."

"And so it shall! She was right to worry," Charon smiled lopsidedly.

"Perhaps you're right."

* * *

Hades rounded the corner, stepping out onto the raised dais of the Hall. An immediate hush fell over the assembled.

It was apparent in all ways that he was a ruler. His outward appearance conveyed nothing but calm confidence, sharp blue eyes commanding attention.

Hecate was leaning against the opposite wall, arms crossed over her chest, her face obscured by shadow.

Thanatos, invisible but for the slight uneasiness It wrought, hovered all around.

The Erinyes hung silently near the back of the Hall, and all manners of Shades and dark forces were in attendance.

Danea and other workers in the Dark Lord's household were the most "human" of the guests assembled, and they became silent when he appeared.

Without much ceremony, Hecate turned on her heel, lunged into the darkness, and forcibly withdrew Persephone out into the light.

A faint mumbling swept through the audience, and Danea smiled at her reassuringly.

"Master has excellent luck," Charon leaned over to Aphrodite.

Persephone looked startled, and Hades saw that Hecate had her by the wrist, a wry smile on her face. Hades' chest constricted painfully. Hecate sometimes lacked tact, but he didn't think she'd be so rough on the already unhappy Persephone.

At that moment, however, Hecate dropped Persephone's wrist.

"The Lady Persephone," she announced, holding up her hands to the assembled, bangles on her wrists jingling.

Hades' attention shifted to his betrothed.

And he was in awe.

In a simple tunic, with tangled hair and sun burnt cheeks, she was beautiful. But now, as a Queen, she was absolutely stunning.

Perhaps feeling his gaze on her, she looked up, and their eyes caught. He could almost hear the silent pleading in her dark eyes, before she looked down again at the floor, and then at the strange group that had come to see her.

He saw her survey the scene, her eyes wide, and her breathing fast and shallow. Hades was dismayed. Of course she'd be afraid. The sight of all the denizens of the Underworld at once would be enough to dismay anyone.

Around her throat, though, she still wore his gift to her.

Hecate began to speak again.

Hades took Persephone's hands in his own. They were small, and even colder than his. He ran his thumbs over the backs of her hands, hoping that in some way his touch would bring her comfort.

"The Lord Hades, ruler of the Underworld, holder of the Hundred-Handed, and keeper of Xanatos, has chosen his bride."

Hecate did not speak loudly, yet the empty spaces of the Hall amplified her voice and made it echo dramatically.

"He has chosen Lady Persephone, daughter of Demeter and of Zeus, to be his consort and Queen.

With his choice, the power of the Underworld rises to accept its new ruler."

She turned cold eyes on Persephone, who stared defiantly back.

"The Land of the Dead, and its inhabitants," Hecate's full lips twitched, "Welcome you."

She paused, drawing out a shining, curved blade from seemingly nowhere.

She took Hades' left hand.

"As I bind her to this realm, I bind Lord Hades to her as well."

She dug the blade deep into the fleshy part of his palm.

"…One blood," she deeply scored his hand, and dark blood welled up immediately. She took Persephone's left hand.

"…One spirit."

He heard only a sharp intake of breath as Hecate cut her.

She pressed their palms together, and warm blood mixed, falling to the stone floor.

* * *

"Well," Zeus said, "That's done with."

Hera shook her head. "Not nearly."

"At least she accepted the wedding gift."

She shrugged. "They still have far to go."

"Aphrodite paints such a terrible picture of me," Zeus sighed.

"You seduce the innocent and rape the unwary, then leave then to rot."

"He could save her life!"

"And earn her eternal hatred for his violation of her."

Zeus sighed heavily.

"Women are quite impossible."

Ignoring him, Hera said, "Then there's the problem of Demeter."

"She's a maniac."

"That didn't stop you from procreating with her."

"You're a maniac. I've procreated with you."

Hera didn't respond, but stood and stalked out of the room.


	9. ch 9

Just a short chapter this time. I'm trying desperately to come up with ideas for how to bring the all-important pomegranate in. I really have no idea, but I'll keep working on it.

As for the nookie, I think I'll just slap a bigass warning on that chapter. Also, I doubt my nookie scene/s will be graphic enough to truly offend the average reader.

* * *

And so it was done. Blood ran in rivulets down her arm and dripped off her elbow, and her hand felt nerveless.

She could feel Hades' eyes on her. She looked up, and saw that he was staring at their entwined hands, and the inordinate amount of blood coming off of them.

His eyes flickered over her face.

"Come," he said, moving to cradle her arm, and leading her off the dais.

The blood in her veins seemed to turn to ice, and her legs into clay. She did not want to go _anywhere_ alone with this man.

She turned to look for Danea's familiar face in the mass of assembled creatures, but Hades had put an arm around her waist and was leading her away.

She vaguely registered a voice, talking, and realized that it was her husband's.

_Husband…_

"…should have known better. Hecate's manner has always been rough. I have no powers to heal you, but I can at least bind that."

Persephone was absolutely paralyzed by fear. Where were they going? What was he going to do?

It seemed like years later when Hades nudged a set of double doors open with his boot, and led her inside.

Leading her to a chair, he retreated into another room, returning with a few strips of gauzy fabric.

To her surprise, he knelt before her and began mopping up the blood from her injury.

His hands were surprisingly dexterous, and his touch was gentle.

Persephone looked around, noticing her surroundings for the first time.

This place looked much like her room, except larger.

"Where are we?" she whispered.

Hades looked up into her eyes, the first time she'd even been able to look upon him from up close. Something about his eyes struck her instantly. Then he looked down again at his work.

"This is where I sleep, and read. It will be our bedchambers…when you wish it."

It took awhile for Persephone to register his words.

"What? When I…?"

Hades looked up at her, his face flushed. He seemed angry, or embarrassed. Perhaps both. "Do you think me some kind of monster?"

He began wrapping bandages around her hand. When he spoke again, his voice was quiet.

"You will come willingly to my side or not at all."

Persephone stared down at him wonderingly.

Perhaps her mother was wrong.

"What about you?" she motioned to his hand.

He looked up again. "I am a much older god than you, Lady. I heal much faster."

He held up his open palm, and sure enough, the cut was already beginning to close.

* * *

Aphrodite gazed into the fire, her chin resting on her hand.

"My dark and lonely friend Hades, now a married man." She said, looking over at him.

He did not look away from the fire.

"The closer I become to her, the more her rejection hurts me." He murmured, his voice throaty.

"Of course. That's the way love is, when it's unrequited. You didn't expect her to just swoon into your arms, did you?"

Hades sighed. "I've never had much practice at wooing women."

Aphrodite shrugged. "You are a genuine romantic, brother. Your nature makes up for your inexperience."

"Aphrodite, please…tell me. Tell me how to make her happy. What can I do to make her love me? How do I please her?"

She arched an eyebrow at him, partially in amusement and partially in concern.

"Goodness, brother. I'm not sure I posses all those answers."

She considered, purposefully avoiding Hades' intense stare.

"Be patient with her. Teach her about this realm, and yourself. And remember her innocence."

Hades shifted in his chair, and crossed his arms over his chest. "That is part of my concern, yes. I've never been… a woman's first lover before."

Aphrodite laughed, visibly surprising Hades.

"Well, _that _I can help you with."

"Oh?"

"Of course. I was innocent once, you know."

Hades snorted. "You'll ruin your reputation, speaking that way."

"It's our secret then." She laughed, and leaned forward conspiratorially.

"If only more men sought my advice, they'd make life a lot easier for themselves…"


	10. ch 10

_I'm sorry this chapter is so short! I'm really busy at the moment, transferring from one college to the other and moving out of state…But I love this story, and I'm so grateful for all the wonderful reviews! I promise I'll keep going!_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_

Persephone woke to a quiet knocking on her door. Alarmed, she reached for her dressing gown.

"Who's there?" she called.

"Danea, my Queen."

Relieved, Persephone sat back. "Come in, Danea!"

The door creaked open, and Danea's beaming face appeared from behind it. To Persephone's surprise, Danea bounded over to her and embraced her.

"I mustn't stay long, but I wanted to say how glad I am that you'll stay with us. The kingdom will be a positively joyous place for your presence here. And Hades won't be sad any longer."

Persephone was at a loss for words. Her presence had never been particularly important before.

"I…thank you, Danea."

Danea left then, smiling even more broadly.

Danea wove her way through the dark passages, humming to herself and carrying an armload of parchment and fabric. Preoccupied, she managed to entirely walk into Hades.

Danea let out a surprised exclamation as scrolls flew. Hades had blended in so completely with the darkness (as he tended to) that she hadn't even seen him.

"I'm so sorry, my Lord Hades!" Mortified, she scrambled for the dropped paper.

Hades summoned some light into the hallway, and the gloom lifted.

"Don't worry, Danea!" Hades chuckled, and helped her scoop up some of the dropped rolls. When everything had been retrieved and was back in either Danea's or Hades' arms, Hades spoke again.

"Can I walk with you for a moment, Danea?"

Danea nodded, smiling again, her cheeks still flushed from embarrassment. "Of course, my Lord."

They set out towards Danea's destination, Hades' records room.

The Dark Lord absolutely towered above her, and looked quite fearsome in comparison. Still, the two chatted amicably.

"Have you seen Lady Persephone today, Danea?"

"Yes, My Lord. I just left her bedroom shortly ago."  
"How is she?"

"She has slept. I spoke with her only briefly, but she seemed…peaceful."

Hades nodded. "That's very good. I'm glad she's rested."

Hades sighed deeply. "Is there anything that…she wants? Something to read, perhaps? Is she warm enough?"

Danea considered. "Something to read would be wonderful, I'm sure she'd enjoy that. And I think she is warm enough." Danea paused, gathering her thoughts. "My Lord, forgive my boldness, but the thing that is most troubling to her is that she does not know your true character."

Hades nodded. "If I come to speak to her, will she see me?"

Danea bit her lip.

"You can try, my Lord. All we can do is try."


	11. ch 11

_Again, this is kinda short, but I just wanted to let you all know that I hadn't died or abandoned this story. I'm set up in my new place, so chapters should be coming along faster now. Thanks for the support, everybody. _

* * *

There was a knock at her door, and Persephone, unthinking, answered it.

But it was not the small shade of Danea that stood before her, but the Lord of the Dead himself. Persephone, startled, instinctively stepped back and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Yes, Lord?" She said stiffly.

Hades was visibly disappointed at her reception of him.

"May I enter?"

"It's your palace."

"But it's _your_ room."

"No, then."

Hades let out an exasperated sigh.

"I would speak to you."

"I do not wish to let men into my bedchambers."

Hades arched one black eyebrow.

"I _am_ your husband."

"All the more reason."

"I have promised to do you no harm."

Persephone's eyes narrowed.

"Swear. Swear it to Zeus." The most powerful thing to swear on for most of the Gods was the Styx, of course, but she didn't think the same could possibly apply to the man who lived most of his life by it's banks.

Hades raised his left hand, palm towards her.

"I swear by my brother Zeus, Lord of Heaven and King of the Gods, that I will not intentionally harm the Lady Persephone."

Persephone waited for some sign that Zeus had heard, but of course none came.

It was her turn to sigh.

"Then enter."

Hades shut the door behind him while Persephone sat, still staring into the fire, arms crossed.

When he turned, he had drawn scrolls from somewhere. He sat beside her in the other chair.

"Demeter never told you much about the other Olympians, did she?"

Her mother's name on his lips made her slightly uncomfortable. She shifted in her chair to look at him.

"No," Persephone said, shaking her head. "All I've learned about my relatives I heard from the mortals who lived in our valley. She did her best to hide me from them as well, but of course they knew of my presence."

Hades nodded.

"Then you'll undoubtedly find these of interest."

He looked much less threatening now that he didn't loom above her. His hair was pulled back into a knot at the base of his neck and he wore a simple white tunic. His hands were ungloved.

Hades passed her the scrolls one by one.

"The world begins, birth of the Olympians, War with the Titans, Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Aphrodite, Demeter, Artemis…"

He spread his hands, and Persephone's eyes were drawn to the scar on his left palm.

"When you're done with these, there are many more in my library. I also have stories about mortal men and women, if you are interested."

And she was. She craved knowledge in a way that her mother and the non-human inhabitants of her valley didn't understand.

She clutched at the pile of scrolls, and for the first time, smiled at her husband.

Hades' blue eyes seemed brighter for an instant, and he also smiled hesitantly.

Then he stood.

"I shall come tomorrow, and perhaps we can discuss what you've read. Would that please you?"

There was a pause.

"Yes, it would."

* * *

Hades left the room, with the warmth that the brilliance of her acceptance allowed him. 


	12. ch 12

_As always, thank you for your support. Whee! Your comments make me so happy! Things are finally starting to fall into place at my new apartment (except for that job thing, that is), so hopefully I'll be able to write more often now.   
_

* * *

It made sense to start at the beginning, so Persephone began with the birth of the world.

She was riveted by the Queen Mother Gaia's emergence from chaos, and her marriage to her son Uranos, the union from which the terrifying Cyclopes, giants, and powerful Titans had sprung. Then she read of their other children, Cronus and Rhea, who also married. She shuddered at the account of Cronus's imprisonment of his children, the Olympians, her husband among them.

However, clever Gaia concealed Zeus' birth from her tyrannical husband, and when he was old enough, he rose up against his father and freed his siblings. Then, united, they waged war against their father and his minions. The Titanomachy had begun.

The story so far had taken her far into the night. Persephone sat down the latest scroll and rubbed her tired eyes. The rest of her should have been tired too, but she couldn't bear the thought of leaving the rest of the story untold until tomorrow.

Silently, Persephone wondered what life was like in those violent, early days. What Hades was like. How many things, amazing things, had he seen in his long life?

Persephone picked up the scroll about Hades.

His story began in battle. The war against the Titans raged for ten years. Zeus and his allies were desperately unnumbered. Then, Zeus and Hades made the bold and dangerous decision to release the volatile Cyclopes and the Hundred-Handed from Tartarus. In exchange for their freedom, the Cyclopes gave Hades his Helmet of Darkness—which let him melt into the shadows like a ghost—and Zeus his mighty Thunderbolts.

Finally, the Olympians fought their way to the stronghold of the Titans, on Mount Othrys. Hades, using his Helmet, gained access to the camp and destroyed the Titan's weapons. By the time the Titans realized what had happened, Zeus was reigning his thunderbolts down upon them.

Then, abruptly, the war was over. The surviving Titans were condemned to the depths of Tartarus, guarded by the Hundred-Handed--who accepted the responsibility with glee-- and Hades, who' realm the Underworld now was. His sisters, the Fates, gave Hades the realm because the intellect and compassion that his brothers didn't share, and the bravery that they all did.

Persephone only stopped reading when her head began to pound. The lay the scroll aside, finally, and stretched. A multitude of new ideas tumbled around inside her skull. Then, building up her fire, she tumbled into bed.

* * *

Hades had a faraway look in his icy blue eyes.

"Yes. The world was different, then. The sky was filled with fire, and earth with geysers that erupted and filled the air with steam. It was almost as though the land itself had rejected the Titans and the monstrosity they wrought.

My first experience of this world, once I was released from imprisonment, was of war. My first identity was that of a warrior."

Persephone stared at him, rapt. Hades had appeared at her door, just as he'd promised, with more scrolls. He was happy then, but now he seemed pained by the tale he told his young wife.

He stood, rising to his full, impressive height, and began to pace back and forth before the fire.

"The war lasted for…ten years?" Persephone breathed, disbelieving.

He nodded, sighing gently.

"For awhile it seemed completely hopeless. We were nearly killed a multitude of times. The tide was only turned when my brother and I released the Cyclopes and Hundred-Handed. At the time, it seemed suicidal. I thought that for sure they would turn against us and take up with the Titans. Only a lingering hatred for Cronus and a lust for blood kept them on our side."

Hades stopped pacing and leaned against he fireplace, arms crossed over his chest.

"We were eventually victorious, though, and divided Cronus' realms amongst ourselves."

Then he was silent, and Persephone wondering if he was waiting for her to speak.

"…the Underworld."

"Yes, the Underworld became mine. I was given the task of retaining the Titans and Cyclopes. The Hundred-Handed returned with persuasion from Zeus, who managed to convince them that they could better inflict pain and suffering upon the Cyclopes and Titans in Tartarus then they could on men and women on earth.

With their imprisonment, the skies cleared, the earth settled, the land recovered. Grasslands and forests grew, rivers emerged from the deep, the sun came out again—humanity flourished."

"But…" Persephone intoned, "You didn't even get to see it."

Trapped first in prison, then in bloody conflict, the in the Underworld, Hades had never gotten a chance to experience the joy she knew in the Upperworld. The joy, she now knew, she partially owed to him because of his defeat of the Titans.

To her surprise, the looked up at her, laughter in his eyes and a smile on his generous lips.

"I see it in you, Maiden. In your happiness. The warmth of your smile upon me makes the sun seem dim."

Persephone looked at the floor, surprised and embarrassed.

"What is Tartarus, Husband?"

Now it was Hades' turn to be surprised.

"You've not heard of Tartarus?"

"No, what is it like?"

Hades sat again, and steepled his long fingers under his chin. It was, of course, the source of every terror ever to haunt god or man. How would she think of him if she knew that he ruled over such a horrible place? That he judged men, no matter how wicked, to spend _all of eternity_ there?

He was torn between complete honesty with his bride, and not disturbing the fragile bridges they'd built between them.

"No," he shook his head. "I've given you complete disclosure into my life, but a gentle young woman such as yourself has no reason to know of Tartarus. If you do not know, I will not tell you."

Persephone flushed angrily.

"It is here, in the Underworld, is it not?"

"Yes."

"Then shouldn't I know of it, if you wish me to help you rule this place?"

She felt neither delicate or naïve, and did not appreciate his implication that she could not handle even having knowledge of a realm in his kingdom.

"No. It's not necessary, and it would only bring you pain."

Persephone rose, head held proudly.

"How dare you speak to me about pain? You who've turned my world upside down, kidnapped me from my world to live in this terrible place. Separated me from my mother, who loved me more than your cold heart could possibly understand."

Hades realized he'd made a serious transgression, even as he admired the courage of a girl-woman who would challenge the God of the Dead. But he would not relent. He couldn't risk it.

"Leave me. See to your duties, Rich One. Bother me no further."

Hades jaw clenched. Just moments ago, he'd declared her love for her, and although she hadn't actively accepted this, she had at least not objected.

He stood, and bowed slightly to his wife.

"As you wish."

Then she was alone.


	13. ch 13

Hades was troubled all that night. His duties kept him away from his personal quarters for a long while, and he was weary by the time he'd returned. Even so, sleep alluded him. He had twenty days until the next full moon. Twenty days to earn not only her trust, but her love.

He paced by candlelight.

Once, he had reflected on Persephone's bravery as she faced the Erinyes…what was so different now?

Then, immediately, he answered his own question.

He had no control or power over the Sisters, they were beholden to no one. When they did his bidding it was only out of respect, and in their own strange way, friendship.

Tartarus, however, was definitely his. It was one-third of his realm, and most of his responsibility. Those in Elysium and Asphodel were docile rarely destructive. Those in Tartarus had been wicked in life and were only more so in death. The realm was filled to the brim with murderers, suicides, betrayers of blood-kin, and those who'd committed serious offenses against the gods.

Hades thought briefly of Danea. Technically, she should have been sent to Tartarus. But he could bend the rules if his conscience demanded. He wondered how much of Danea's past had been revealed to his bride. Did she know that he, too, could have pity? Compassion?

Hades groaned, sat on his bed and pried his boots off. Then he climbed into bed, wondering, and now for the first time, how much more time it would spend without her.

* * *

His sleep was brief and troubled, and he awoke with the feeling of trepidation. Hades sat up and wiped sweaty hair from his face and the back of his neck. He wasn't usually given to nightmares. He knew instinctively what had happened.

Then Danea knocked on his door and told him exactly what he hoped he wouldn't hear.

Once he knew she was gone, he was quick to action.

Since the Titanomachy had ended he had fought a different kind of war, but he was still no stranger to battle.

Hades donned leather trousers and high boots to protect his legs and shins. He carried no weapons except for his sword, made for him by the lame blacksmith god Hephestus. Over that he draped a heavy cloak, more for Persephone's benefit that his own. If he found her.

_When_ he found her.

* * *

Persephone had not so much intended to explore—her original intention was simply to _locate_ the different realms within Tartarus.

She followed the emotionless shades. They gave absolutely no indication as to how they had been judged, the just trudged forward, resolutely (or empathetically) facing their destinies.

Anger burned at the base of her skull. Apparently she had inherited her mother's temper.

Danea had told her again and again that she would be a good Queen. How could she rule a kingdom she hadn't even seen? She set her jaw. And how could she rule by the side of a King who underestimated her that way?

Lost in her thoughts, she failed to notice how the ambient light of the corridor had dimmed. The passage she and the Shades journeyed in looked not unlike the corridor that led to the hot springs under the palace. Except that instead of getting warmer, the temperature was definitely dropping.

She was beginning to think that this was a bad idea. Hanging back, Persephone let the pack of Shades pass her.

Was the whole Underworld like this? Is that what mortals had to look forward to?

She retraced her steps, but the light wasn't getting any better, and it certainly wasn't getting any less cold. Soon, she knew she'd gotten turned around somewhere. The passages were labyrinthine and it was dark. She could barely see her hand in front of her face, much less the wall she was trying to follow.

Then, abruptly, the floor disappeared beneath her, and with barely a sound, she tumbled into darkness.


	14. ch 14

_Alright, I finally dragged myself away from the Underworld/Lucian (Jess J, you are amazing) fanfiction to get some of my own writing done. So here's a longer, more substantial scene. I went back and edited the last chapter slightly, basically to allow Hades to use traditional weapons against the Shades. Finally, we're getting to some action!_

* * *

"She's here," Hera said with a sigh, crossing her arms over her chest.

Zeus, who had been enjoying a pleasant nap in the sun, was startled awake. He shook his head to clear it, golden hair flying about his face.

"Who is, woman?" He grumbled, miffed.

Hera rolled her eyes dramatically.

"The one we've been expecting for a week. _Your favorite maniac."_

Zeus sighed. "Oh, no."

* * *

"As I've said, Demeter, Persephone's apparent disappearance has nothing to do with me."

Demeter's eyes narrowed. She was beautiful, but in a far different way from the way her daughter was. Her figure was fuller and bountiful, befitting a harvest goddess, but her face was cold and stern. Demeter rarely looked content.

"I don't believe you for an instant. You know all that goes in heaven and on earth.."

"I am not omniscient, Demeter!"

"No, but you're closer to it than any of us."

Zeus shrugged.

"Whatever you say. The point is, I don't know where Persephone is. Have you asked Poseidon? As you point out, my realm is the heavens, I have no idea what goes on in the sea. Perhaps wherever…she's gone to…is under Poseidon's jurisdiction."

Demeter made no response, but instead gazed around Zeus's courtyard. The sun shone gloriously, warming the backs of god and man alike. A warm breeze blew across the tops of the trees. Greece lay below them, in the grasp of a balmy summer day. She wondered where her daughter was. If she could feel the warm sun on her skin.

Suddenly she turned, face reddened.

"I _love_ my daughter. I haven't always been perfect in my rearing of her. I admit to being overcautious with her. The world is a dangerous place…as has been proven to me once again. But that does not mean, nor has it ever meant, that I do not love her. She is everything to me. I am world-weary and she is my only source of joy."

She sighed. Zeus tried to speak, but she stopped him.

"I will ask Poseidon." She snapped, her cold mask snapping back into place. "If he does not know where she is then I will know that one of you is lying. And I will make things very miserable for the earth, indeed. None of you will be immune to my wrath."

* * *

When Persephone awoke, the only thing she was immediately aware of was the pounding in her head. She groaned, and propped herself up on one arm, her memory of the last few hours coming back to her quickly. She knew she was in trouble. Her eyes had adjusted to the darkness and she could see slightly better, now. The ground was not the slick stone of the passage she'd fallen from. It was muddy and she had to be very careful as she stood.

She felt along the wall, amazed that she was in such good shape, after having fell from such a distance. Somehow this didn't make her feel as fortunate as it should have.

She was lost in the endless, cavernous Underworld.

Persephone sensed a commotion ahead and threw herself against a wall as a pack of Shades thundered past, laughing and howling like madmen. She listened as their laughter grew farther away, and didn't move until the passage was silent again.

These were not the silent, dull shades she had encountered in Asphodel, and that terrified her.

After a moment of indecision, she ran down the tunnel. Surely anywhere was better than here.

Then, because it was so dark, she ran right into him.

A scream tore from Persephone's throat, even though she had not meant to. Her brief contact with this new person assured her that this was not anyone she'd encountered before. He was cold, freezing cold. She fell backwards and scrambled away a few feet, panting.

"Who are you?" she cried.

The man stepped sideways, and she could see his silhouette faintly now in the wane light from up the tunnel. He inclined his head.

"A better question is, fair lady, who _you_ are." His voice was silky, but not pleasantly so.

"I am…" It occurred to her that revealing her identity as the wife of the man who ruled the realm was a very unwise thing to do.

"…lost here."

"That doesn't answer my question."

"My name is Danea." She said, using the first female name she could think of.

"Danea, Danea…" He seemed to be tasting the name. Then, seeming to find it satisfactory, his silhouette nodded.

"Come with me, Danea."

"Thank you, but I must…"

A cold hand closed around her upper arm, and he hauled her up into a standing position. As she neared the man, she caught the undeniable stench of death.

Persephone did the first thing she could think of. She brought a foot down, as hard as she could, on his instep.

The man howled, and Persephone bolted, further down the corridor, into darkness.

"I know who you are, my _Queen_! And I will be seeing you again!" The attacker screamed after her.

* * *

She could hear them now, all around her. Their footfalls were amplified by the empty corridors. Several times, she passed horrible sights in her flight from them. A man, on fire, screaming and flailing his arms, hurtled down another hallway. Strange, weeping women, each carrying a jug of water, cried out to her as she ran. Hands reached out to her in the darkness, grasping at her clothing.

Then, abruptly, all light disappeared again. And all sound ceased. Trembling, Persephone felt along the wall. It was a dead end. She was in a round room, perhaps the bottom of one of the tunnels she had fallen through to get here.

"Do you know why I'm here, Queen? Why we're all here?"

Persephone froze. The sound of pacing feet seemed to surround her. She could only hope to not upset them any further.

"No, I don't." Her voice quavered more than she'd wanted it to.

"We're here because we _offended_ the Olympians. And Hades, Zeus' lapdog, put us down here for our offenses, real or imagined."

Someone muttered something from behind her. She wheeled about, but could not see anything.

"I don't know who you are—you've committed no offense to me. I had no part in condemning you to this place."

"That may be, but you could assist us in teaching your darling husband a lesson. Or garnering our release."

Persephone was about to speak when she heard a wet splash in the muddy ground before her. And a growl. Then the sound of a sword being drawn.


	15. ch 15

_There's something strange going on with I'm having trouble uploading things, and when I do, they won't show up for me--but they will for other people. So please let me know if there's any problems, especially with this chapter._

* * *

Persephone stumbled backwards and flattened herself against a wall, gasping in relief.

"You dare to threaten the Queen of the Underworld?" Hades' voice was low, dangerous sounding. It made her shiver, even though it was not directed at her.

There was a beat of silence, during which she heard only her own labored breathing.

Then everything happened at once.

Someone screamed and seemed to run towards her, and she heard a clean, metallic sound, and they all charged.

Persephone sunk down the wall, wrapping her arms around her knees. She had no idea what was happening, but it sounded violent. It may only have been a few minutes, but it felt like hours.

Then, only silence.

The sound of boots on the wet ground came toward her. If Hades had not triumphed, she was dead—or worse. Persephone squeezed her eyes shut (though she was blind, anyway) and pushed herself against the wall…

A cool hand cupped her face gently.

"My love," Hades whispered.

Persephone let out a sob and launched herself into his arms. Hades' sword landed with a small splash as he dropped it and embraced his bride. Persephone felt the roughness of his cheek against hers as he whispered reassurances to her. She reached up to touch his face, for the first time, and pulled him down towards her.

Their lips met, and the tension went out of Hades' muscles. For a moment, everything else ceased to matter. It was only him, Persephone, and the kiss he had tried so long for. Her lips were warm against the freezing air, and in that moment, the whole misadventure was worth it.

Then she broke away, breathless. Surprised at herself, perhaps.

Hades quickly reached down and reclaimed his sword, sheathing it. Then he threw his cloak around her shoulders.

"We have to go. That won't stop them—they're already dead, after all."

Persephone looked stricken.

"I can't see anything. It's so dark."

He scooped her effortlessly into his arms.

"Relax, Love. We'll be out of here soon."

* * *

Persephone had little concept of how long it took them to reach Asphodel, but she knew it was much less time than it had taken her to descend.

She remained silent as they ascended, until the light was enough that she could see by, when she asked Hades to put her down so that she could walk on her own.

Her feelings were in desperate turmoil. She was embarrassed that her anger had brought her into danger. She felt guilty that she had dragged him into it with her. And she felt confused because of her actions.

He'd held her, comforted her, carried her out of the bowels of the Underworld. And she'd enjoyed it. She'd never kissed a man before. She'd enjoyed that, too.

Finally, the tunnel opened into Asphodel. The light had always seemed dim to her, but in comparison to Tartarus' blackness, it was bright and welcoming.

Then she looked over to Hades, and her guilty feelings compounded. He was drenched and muddy, and had quite a lot of blood on his clothing. His black hair hung soaked to his shoulders, and he looked exhausted.

"Hades! You're drenched."

To her surprise, he smiled at her.

"Not more than you are."

She looked down at herself. Her dress was muddy to her mid-thigh. Her hair was dripping and tangled. And now that she was out of mortal danger, she realized that she was sore all over. Cuts and bruises covered her arms, and no doubt her legs as well.

Hades' smile melted.

"What happened before I found you? Are you alright, Persephone?"

Persephone looked down, her face reddening.

"Nothing happened. One of the Shades tried to take me somewhere but I ran. I ran until I got to that tunnel where you found me."

He looked unsatisfied.

"Where did all of these bruises come from?"

"I fell down a shaft of some kind."

Hades eyes slid closed, and he nodded.

"I was terrified of what they'd do to you for revenge against me."

Persephone started crying again, to her continued embarrassment.

"You're bleeding!" she pointed at his tunic.

He looked down at himself.

"Most of this isn't mine. Don't worry, Persephone, this is not the first nor will it be the last time I venture into Tartarus. I'm long used to it, and I can handle the Shades there."

Persephone nodded, staring at the ground and trying to still her sobbing.

Hades wanted to touch her again, to hold her again, but didn't.

"Come up to my quarters with me, we have a lot to talk about."

* * *

Persephone sat by the fireplace, thankful that they had stopped by her quarters for long enough for her to change into a dressing gown. What she really wanted was a trip to the hot spring under the palace, but right now she needed to speak with Hades.

"Hades…I need to apologize to you."

Hades reentered the room, now wearing a simple tunic and cotton trousers. He sat in the chair beside her.

"I must also apologize." Hades steepled his hands under his chin, as he tended to. His voice sounded slightly raw. His pale eyes flicked over to her.

"You were right. You deserve full disclosure as to what ruling here means. You deserve the truth. I will not keep information from you again."

"And I apologize for my foolishness. I acted out of arrogance and deserved to be scared out of my wits. I am amazed and grateful that you came to help me."

"Of course I came for you. I love you."

Persephone only looked down at the floor.

"What did those men do in life that condemns them so?"

Hades sighed.

"I believe that the one who confronted you initially was named Delos. He was a military man—a leader-- whose lust for blood overcame his quest for victory. Initially, he fought with honor, but soon he began ravaging entire villages, raping, looting, and burning what was left. Ares was displeased—he loves war, not slaughter-- and killed him. And I sent him to Tartarus."

"He said that had "offended" the gods. He made it sound like he had forgotten to make an offering, or spoke badly of one of them."

Hades nodded.

"Most of those in Tartarus refuse to admit their iniquities. But I am not a wicked man, nor do I lack compassion. Those who are in Tartarus are there for very good reasons."

Persephone looked up.

"Danea told me how you interfered on her behalf."

"She is a kind girl; her will towards others is always good. Fate was cruel to her…And I'd almost forgotten her! We should summon her, she was frantic when she discovered that you were missing."

"I will, and soon, but first I must…"

Persephone looked up at him. He was beautiful, she realized. Had she really touched that face? Tasted those lips?

Just then, Danea burst into the room

"Lady!" she cried, and ran to embrace Persephone tightly.

"I'm sorry to have worried you, Danea! I was stupid."

Danea broke the hug, her almost-permanent smile reappearing. She wiped her eyes hurriedly.

"I'm just glad Lord Hades found you so quickly. Are you alright?"

"Yes, yes I'm fine."

"Well…let's get you cleaned up and in bed."

She cast a glance at Hades and found him smiling at their exchange. Perhaps it would be better to spend a night organizing her thoughts.

"Can I come to you tomorrow, Persephone?"

"Yes you may, Lord."

"Take good care of her, Danea, she's had a difficult day."

"Of course, my Lord."

She took one last backward glance at him, sitting by the fire, alone.


	16. ch 16

Holy Sht, it's been a long time. I'm really sorry, folks. And this is another short chapter, but I wanted to let you all know that I haven't abandoned this story.

* * *

Persephone was underneath the Asphodel plain for the second time in two days. Once again, the angle of the passage had fallen gradually, and once again, darkness had slowly descended.

Unlike last time, however, now she had a guide—and the temperature seemed to be rising.

"No pitfalls to drop us into this realm, I hope?"

She heard Hades' quiet laugh and he squeezed her hand.

"No, not here. You've really never heard of Elysia before?"

"Never."

"Then I'll keep you in suspense."

And she certainly was. Hades, who moved through complete darkness as though it were bright daylight, guided her through the tunnel, down into the depths of the earth.

Then, suddenly, she caught the barest glimmer up ahead, like a coin shimmering in the sunlight.

"Hades! What is that ahead?"

She couldn't see it, but Hades smiled serenely into the darkness.

"The entrance," he said.

* * *

The bright light blinded her at first, but she laughed anyway, amazed.

"How can…? Hades, how can this be?"

Persephone stooped and touched tender leaves of grass. She sat down on the ground, amazed. A warm breeze blew across her skin.

As her eyes grew accustomed to the light, she at last began to sense her surroundings.

She was sitting beneath an olive tree, beside a rocky outcropping that led into the sea.

Upon close inspection, Persephone found that she could not see the sun—light didn't seem to come from one source, but from everywhere.

"…This isn't the Upperworld, is it?"

"No," Hades shook his head. "This is Elysia—where the kind-hearted and virtuous dead wait for rebirth."

Hades came to sit beside her, staring out across the green-gray ocean.

In the light of Elysia, she noticed that he looked different than in the twilight of Asphodel. The contrast between his dark hair and pale, pale skin was starker, and it gave his face a sharper, more dangerous appearance.

Then the gentleness in his voice belied his fearsome appearance. "This is as much a part of the Underworld as Asphodel and Tartarus, but I admit to spending far less time here. For one thing, the Shades here are disturbed by my presence, since they have no idea that they are no-longer alive. This is their reward, and I don't wish to disrupt it for them."

"Where are they?" she said quietly.

"I took us into the realm in a way that the Shades don't have access to. This is the very edge of the realm—beyond…"

-he pointed out over the sea—

"…Are the Islands of the Blessed, where those who live rightly three times enjoy eternity."

Persephone peered over the ocean, hoping to catch a glimpse, but could only see the horizon.

"What is it like there?"

Hades' eyes took on a faraway look.

"I don't know. We immortals can only live once. I can no more enter there than one in Tartarus can…But I imagine that it's wonderful. The sun never sets and the dead can be with those they love forever."

A strong breeze whipped black hair across his face. He didn't turn to look at her, but continued to gaze across the ocean.

"If you stay here with me as my wife and my Queen, the Underworld will become part of you. It's part of you already. You will live as I will, between life and death, forever. We will never be able to stay in Elysia or any of the other realms. We will never have children, because we have no power to create life, only to rule death.

"When I took you here—took you away from the Upperworld, it was to protect you. The Fates wanted to end your life, because you had not found your place among the gods."

Persephone gaped.

"Why didn't you tell me this before?"

"Because I wanted you to love me. Not because you _had_ to to live. I wanted whatever feelings you had for me to be genuine. When you let me hold you in Tartarus, when you kissed me, and when you spoke to me in my quarters—I thought you might love me. That's why I'm telling you all of this now."

Then he turned to look at her, a certain urgency now showing in his voice, his blue eyes bright.

"Can you love me, knowing that Asphodel will be your home forever, that the dead will be your subjects, that you will never bear children? Can you give up the sunlight for me?"

Persephone turned away slowly, and looked out over the sea. There was a long, long pause. Persephone looked at the olive trees, their branches stirring gently in the wind. Gentle hills rolled off into distance, away from the coast. The air smelled fresh and salty, and the silence was complete except for the sound of the surf.

Abruptly, Persephone thought of Danea and her plight. How many others were like her? The living had her mother to look after them. The dead needed her. Hades needed her.

Still not looking at him, she took his cold hand in her own.


	17. ch 17

_Whee! Just another quick post. The next scene should be up very soon, though, so hang on! We're almost getting to the juicy part! Btw, if you had some problem viewing the previous chapters, IM me at "sinicism000" and I'll hook you up. Thank you so much to all the people who have been reviewing. It makes me so happy to read your comments._

* * *

So lost was he in his thoughts that her gentle touch almost startled him. Her fingers entwined with his hesitantly, and they sat in silence.

Warmth flooded him at this simple gesture of affection. He was so relieved, in fact, that he was completely uncertain as to what to do next. He hadn't honestly expected any sort of response from her at all.

"I knew you would come for me," Persephone intoned quietly, making eye-contact for the first time since they had spoken in her rooms.

"…In Tartarus, I knew you'd come for me. Another god would have left me to rot for my defiance of him."

Hades opened his mouth to object, then stopped. The Olympian's reputation for retribution was well deserved. Unfortunately, he realized, she was probably right.

"And when you gave me your scrolls to read, you shared with me your knowledge, and in that way, your power. You are not like the men in my mother's stories. You have not forced my affections, nor do you hope to keep me silent and submissive by your side."

Persephone sighed, and dropped her eyes again.

"I've never…felt love like a woman feels for a man before, and I don't quite know how to…"

She gestured helplessly before letting out another sigh.

"I've never been in love, either." He said. "So this is just as new to me as it is to you."

That seemed to surprise her.

"Really? In all your long life?"

He shook his head.

"It is true that since the War, I've spent my time almost exclusively in the Underworld, where there isn't exactly a profusion of eligible women. But I have been to Olympus enough times to realize that you too are special.

"When I first saw you, it was your physical beauty that drew me to you, but since I've spoken to you, spent time in your company…yes, Lady, you are different."

He smiled wryly.

"For one thing, I don't think any other woman on Earth or at Olympus would have dared to give the Lord of the Dead such a tongue lashing that you did in his own realm. Or, for that matter, ventured into the very depths of Tartarus just to prove a point."

She laughed, blushing.

The air began to cool slightly as the "sun" began to wane.

"I…liked kissing you, in Tartarus." Persephone mumbled, clearly embarrassed.

"Oh, did you?" Hades murmured as he arched a black eyebrow at her, and lifted her chin with a bent finger.

But the wry smile disappeared when he saw the clearly distraught look on her face.

"That's what I want to tell you. I liked kissing you, and it made me feel...Good… but strange. I don't know what any of it means. I've never…"

If possible, she blushed even deeper.

"…I've never…"

Hades could figure what she was getting at, but let her continue.

"My feelings for you confuse me sometimes. Everything is so new to me. While I've seen the nymphs in the valley I once lived in kiss one another, and…other things, but I've never done any of those things with anyone."

Persephone seemed relieved to have finally relayed her point. Hades squeezed her hand, which was still in his.

"I know, Persephone."

"You do?"

He nodded. "And you have nothing to be embarrassed about, or fearful of."

Unsure of what else to say without embarrassing her, he gazed up at the sky. Stars (not real stars, of course, but part of the magic of the realm) were just beginning to appear in the deep blue of the sky. So engrossed were they in talking that Hades had barely noticed that it was almost nightfall. Time in her presence passed so effortlessly.

"But we must go now, Lady. I must return to Asphodel, in case I am needed."

Persephone nodded. She also seemed surprised at how quickly night had descended.

They stood, and together took one last glance over the dark ocean


	18. ch 18

_Hello all. Sorry about the terrible delay...This story has been somewhat of a stretch for me, as I usually don't write stuff that is this gosh-darned...cute. But there's a first time for everything. Also, I encourage those who are liking this story to check out "Black Madonna", which I just uploaded. It's even complete, so you won't have to be in suspense. _

* * *

The palace finally came into view as they walked into the relative illumination of Asphodel. Persephone wrapped her cloak tighter around herself as they walked. 

"Is it warm enough in your quarters, Persephone?" he said, breaking the silence with small talk.

"Yes, the fireplace keeps it quite warm." She said, eyes cast downwards.

He nodded, somewhat troubled by her seeming reluctance to make eye-contact when they spoke.

"Love, look at me. Meet my eyes."

She did as he asked, and he noticed, not for the first time, how her warm brown eyes looked almost amber-colored in some light. They were beautiful, their liquid warmth so different from his own. But now her eyes betrayed her obviously tumultuous feelings.

"I don't want to be alone tonight, but I am…reluctant to stay with you in our marriage bed, since I know that I may not be able to...consummate our union. I just wish to stay with you this night."

"Oh, Persephone." He took her hands in his.

"All I want is for you to be content. I would love nothing more than for you to stay in our quarters tonight—and whatever makes you content, we will do. If resting together makes you content, that is what will happen."

"Thank you, Hades."

They wound their way up the long staircase to Hades' chambers, passing through many dark corridors.

Although Persephone knew now that she had nothing to fear from her husband, she was nevertheless nervous. Nervous, but also glad that she would not be spending another night alone in her quarters.

Then, before her, Hades stopped, and the door to his chamber swung open. As she entered the room, she was instantly glad for the fireplace, which was already warming the room with a cheerful fire. He closed the door behind them, and with a sigh, she took off her heavy cloak.

Although she had been in his chambers twice before, she had never before devoted any time to looking around at his belongings.

An enormous shelf held hundreds of scrolls and took up an entire wall. A painting of a pastoral scene took up much of another wall. But like her room, the centerpiece was clearly the bed. Like hers, it was four-posted, made of a dark wood, cherry, perhaps, and carved with intricate designs that evoked images of the forest. It was made with deep crimson coverings that looked quite inviting after the long day. Unlike her bed, however, it was clearly meant for two.

What had she done, telling him she wanted to stay here? Practically, she knew she wouldn't sleep unless this nervousness abated. Also practically, she knew her nervousness was not likely to abate.

Hades draped his cloak over hers, and ran a hand through his long hair.

"I'm going to change in the next room, if you would like to undress in here. Tell me when you are ready for me to return."

She nodded, throat dry, and he left, closing the door behind him.

She had not stopped at her quarters to get a dressing gown, but she was wearing a fairly modest shift beneath her dress. Hands still shaking, she undressed, laying her dress atop their pile of cloaks, and intoned for him to come back.

Hades reappeared, wearing the same simple tunic and cotton trousers she had seen him in the last time they were here together.

He stood in front of the fireplace, uncertain, perhaps, of what to do next. She sensed his gaze move over her, and the realization sent a tiny shiver down her spine. Perhaps the shift wasn't as modest as she had guessed.

Then, recovering his composure, he said, "Shall we sleep now?"

Persephone nodded, at a loss for words.

She covered the small distance between herself and their bed, and pulled back the covers. Shivering, now, she lay down, facing away from him. Then she felt Hades' weight on the bed, and the feeling of his body next to her.

They lay in silence for a moment with the crackling of the fire the only sound, before a sigh from Hades broke the stillness.

"Persephone, please face me. Don't be afraid of me."

Persephone shifted her weight so that she was facing him. The light from the fire created a wane glow, casting deep shadows across his face. Still, she could see the concern plainly written on his face.

"I am not afraid of you, as I once was. I am only nervous. I don't know why."

Hades nodded solemnly, not looking entirely convinced, but pulling the covers closer around them.

"Can I hold you, Lady?"

Persephone nodded, and Hades put his arms around her, pulling her gently to his chest. He smelled like fresh linen and sandalwood, and his breath, surprisingly, was warm on her face.

And they slept.


	19. ch 19

Demeter was finished. She had searched the earth, the heavens, and the sea. She had combed through every glen, every forest, every field. There was no corner of the ocean she had left unsearched. She had been to Mount Olympus, and had pleaded with all it's residents for information, but there was none. She was gone. Her Persephone was gone.

The once-proud goddess was reduced to a tired and embittered shell. Her daughter was dead—her light was gone.

How could she live? How could she spend eternity without her daughter, the only immortal being she had ever trusted?

Alone in the valley they had once shared, guilt wracked her. Her shortcomings as a parent had become more apparent to her since her daughter's disappearance. She had not truly appreciated Persephone—she had been so different from herself. She had mistaken Persephone's independence for disobedience, and her desire for knowledge for prying into a past that Demeter found painful.

_Persephone…_

She fell to her knees in the grass, wailing into darkness, her ever-present façade shattering.

_Who has done this to you? To us?_

_The earth_, she vowed, _has felt my bounty for the last time._

* * *

Persephone stirred, finally waking. She rubbed her eyes, then blinked at the darkness above her, disoriented for the briefest instant.

Then she turned, and saw him in the wane glow from the dying fire in the hearth. Hades was sleeping on his back, his chest rising and falling gently with his breath. She had never seen him look this peaceful, his face completely free of all the concerns of the waking world. His generous lips were parted slightly, and his black hair was mussed by sleep in a way that she found oddly endearing. She didn't burden herself, for once, with rationalizing, but did what she wished to—she laid a kiss on his pale, beautiful cheek.

Hades found himself returning to consciousness to Persephone's warm kisses on her face.

Turning towards her, his eyes still closed, he caught her mouth with his own. If Persephone was surprised, she didn't show it.. She wrapped her arms around him and he deepened the kiss. When she responded not with trepidation or disgust but with a distinctly pleasure-filled sound, he buried his hands in her soft hair and shifted their weight so that she would rest on top of his chest.

She moaned again, softly, and amazement exploded at the base of his skull.

This woman, this kind, amazing, intelligent, beautiful woman was kissing him, letting him hold her in this way. She responded to his touch as though she wanted nothing more.

Like she wanted him.

"Persephone," Hades growled, between kisses.

"Oh! I'm sorry, Hades, I…"

"Darling," he interrupted her softly, his voice still slightly throaty. "You have nothing to apologize for. But…you must tell me. I don't want to frighten or push you, so you must tell me what you want from me."

There was a long silence--the only sound came from the embers crackling in the fireplace. Persephone gazed off into nothingness for a long moment, then turned her gaze back to Hades' intense stare.

"I love you, Hades."

Hades let out a shaking breath, and took her face into his hands. "You've never actually… told me that before. I always hoped…" He trailed off, and she bent to kiss him again.

When she broke the kiss, she was smiling.

"Conduct your business for the day, and I will return to you again this night."

With a soft rustle of fabric she was gone, leaving him alone with his thoughts of her unspoken promise.


	20. ch 20

_Hooray! I've finally come back to this story! I'm REALLY REALLY sorry that I've kept everyone hanging for this long. I've found love again, and I'm happier than I've ever been, so that definitely helps with inspiration for this particular story. ;-) I would like to warn everyone that this chapter is RATED R because there is a sex scene in it. I personally don't think it's very graphic, but my standards could be different from yours. In any case, enjoy, and thank you so much to the people that have stuck with me through this enormous bout of writers block. I'd especially like to thank Angel of NoReturn for her constant support (and badgering). :-P_

* * *

The "day" passed with the voracious quickness that only frenzied activity could bring. Hades felt as though he had seen more shades pass through his gates today than in many other mortal years. On any other occasion, this would have piqued his curiosity as to what horrifically self-destructive act mortal men were collectively engaging in, but today…

Hades returned to his quarters, dragging his cloak behind him. Shutting the door, he turned to stand before his mirror. He looked somewhat bedraggled, his hair coming loose from where he had tied it back, his eyes slightly bloodshot. He was in desperate need of a shave. In the reflection of his mirror he could also see the unkempt bed, its covers disturbed by himself and Persephone's sleep last night.

Perhaps tomorrow morning they would be unkempt because of their lovemaking.

What would it be like to wake to her every morning? To fall asleep in her embrace every night?

Hades visibly shivered, smiling broadly into his own reflection. Aloud, then, he answered his own question. "I would feel more blessed than any creature on earth or in heaven."

Then he turned on his heel, the stress and weariness of the day dissolving. He went to make himself presentable for his bride.

* * *

Persephone mounted the last stairs to his room, their room, and stood briefly before the closed door. What would she say to him? How could she make him know what she felt? Gathering her courage, she knocked…

…And he answered, his lips curling into a broad smile as he gazed upon her from the threshold.

"Persephone, you don't need to knock to enter your own bedroom."

The tension in the air broke, and she laughed, taking his hand and entering.

Hades had built up the fire again, and the bed was made. Candles lit the small table and the bedsides, casting wane light even to the corners of the room. Hades was dressed simply in a black tunic and trousers, and his hair was down, curling slightly and resplendently dark and shiny.

"You look beautiful," he said.

Persephone wore one of the garments he had left in her room, a simple but elegant shift of deep violet. She had combed her long hair and let it dry into tight curls in the air. In fact, the only indication that they were preparing for an evening in and not for an official event of some kind was the fact that neither of them wore shoes, and Hades' tunic was unlaced at the top.

Silence stretched out before them, and Persephone let out a shaking breath.

"Hades," She finally said, "I must tell you…how much you've given to me. Before I met you I was ignored, disregarded. I knew this even as the Fates did. But you…have given me...You have helped me to finally know myself."

"Persephone…" he said, his voice low with what she now recognized as desire. He crossed the distance between them in one long stride and pulled her to him, kissing her gently but heatedly. Persephone threw her arms around his neck, reveling in this new-found intimacy. She had liked kissing him in Tartarus, as she'd said, but she liked kissing him now even better.

Hades ran his hands down her sides, his fingers feeling the contour of her ribcage and the warmth of her skin right through the thin fabric of her shift. She moaned into his kiss again, and he felt all the muscles up and down his back tighten.

He broke the kiss to respond, growling her name into her neck, where he began his kisses anew. Her breath hitched in her throat at this simple act, reminding him again how new to this all she was…and he found himself suddenly more nervous than before. He had never wanted any woman—as a lover _or_ companion—the way he wanted her. This only compounded with the pressure he placed upon himself to make their first time—to finally consummate their marriage—in a way that would be just as pleasurable for her, despite her inexperience.

Hades broke their contact, reluctantly; he knew it was happening too fast. He circled around to stand at her back, placing his hands on her shoulders and murmuring in her ear, "And you, Persephone, have relieved me of my bitterness. Healed wounds inflicted so long ago, by a father who despised his children, long years of war, and even longer years of loneliness. You've shown me what it's like to be alive."

She turned in his embrace and he could feel her heart racing in her chest. Persephone laid a string of kisses on his exposed chest, working at the laces of his tunic.

"Let me look upon you, Hades." She murmured into his shoulder.

He stood perfectly still as her hands undressed him, halting only at difficult lacings and buckles. Only when he was completely naked did she seem to notice the deep criss-cross of scars that occasionally marred the flesh of his chest and back. She ran careful fingers down a particularly deep mark, result of a Titan's superior swordplay. He had been younger and weaker, then, and wounds still brought up scars like they did on any man.

Persephone retreated, and sat lightly on their bed, her lips slightly parted, only looking intently at him. He was wondering what she was thinking when she spoke.

"You're beautiful to behold, husband." She held out her arms to him.

Her dress had only a few simple clasps, and Persephone was down to her shift in no time. Unable to put off truly intimate contact much longer, Hades brushed the garment down off her shoulders and lowered his head to her breast.

She buried one hand in his hair, gasping at his gentle but earnest ministrations.

When she was undressed he pulled the bedclothes around them, mindful of how cold his wife found the Underworld.

They explored each other's bodies slowly, wrapped together against the chill in the air. When Persephone wrapped her legs around him he let out a shuddering gasp.

"This is how it is, isn't it Hades?"

"Yes, this is how it is." His voice rasped slightly. Then he touched her softly where he hadn't yet dared, and felt her shudder as well.

"Do you love me?" he growled into her neck, his touches more insistent but never rough.

"Of course I do!" She gasped, one hand still tangled him his long hair.

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes."

Hades moved slowly into her. Persephone's grip on his hair briefly became painful and she gasped, her face pressed against his cheek.

"You won't feel pain for long, beloved." He whispered, feeling her nod against his face.

Then they were together. Persephone gasped again and he held perfectly still, waiting. Slowly, her grip on his hair lessened and he felt her relax against him.

Their lovemaking was slow and careful, and when they were finally still, Hades just pulled the bedclothes around them again.

"Never leave me, Persephone." He whispered into her hair, shivering, the exhaustion of the day finally catching up to him despite his elation.

"I promise, love."

And he slept better than he had in centuries.


	21. ch 21

_To simply say "Thank You" to the people who have stuck by this story for four years now would be so insufficient as to be insulting. But…I'll say it anyway! Thank you so much everyone for reading, and for you kind words. This chapter is short, but I'm going to try my damnedest to get at least a chapter or so a week up until this story is finally ended. _

* * *

The Sisters, the Fates, felt the cosmic snap. Conspiratorially, they smiled to each other. Who ever would have expected?

* * *

Charon gazed over the water of the Styx, to the shore, perplexed. Where were all of these shades coming from? This was clearly not the aftermath of a war—most of these Shades had once been the very young or the very old. A plague? Famine? He couldn't explain it, but a sliver of cold worked its way down his spine.

* * *

Hermes gathered his robes around him, squinting into the darkness, gritting his teeth and wondering, furiously, why this was his responsibility.

Multitudes of shades moved around him, pulling him toward the shore like a bottle on the sea. So many of them.

It was Demeter. She had made good on her promise to the Olympians that day. The sun did not shine. The rain froze and paralyzed the new crops. Wheat wouldn't grow, trees would not bear fruit. Famine reigned and the beautiful Upperworld had become more lifeless and frozen than the Underworld had ever been capable of.

Then they reached the gravelly shore of the Styx. Mist hovered a few feet above its surface, and the slick stone walls of the realm distorted sound in bizarre and frightening ways. Still, from over the water, Hermes heard the sound of oars. Then, the mist parted, and the small craft appeared. And at its helm…

It was quite impossible to guess whether the Ferryman was surprised at his appearance. A scowl seemed etched into his ancient face.

With a crunch, the ferry landed. Charon only glared at him.

"You have business here, I presume?" His voice sounded like the creaking of an un-oiled hinge.

"You presume correctly. I must speak with your Master."

"Concerning…?"

"I fear that's no business of yours, _Boatman._"

Silence lapsed between them. The shades were completely still and silent, awaiting instruction from the Ferryman, perhaps. Hermes felt sure that Charon would simply sail off once again into the darkness.

Finally, he stretched out one gnarled hand, palm up.

"Tax Lord Hades at your own risk, _Messenger._ And you'll surrender your fare as all others must."

Hermes dropped two obols into his adversary's withered hand, and stepped aboard.

* * *

For once, it was Persephone leading _him_ down dark passageways.

His bare feet fell on slick stone, and steam was beginning to cloud the air. When he'd first brought Persephone to his Palace, he suspected she'd enjoy the hot springs more than any other part of his home. Apparently, he hadn't been mistaken.

Her small hand pulled him forward, down winding stairs into the cavern.

Persephone sighed, and it echoed all around them. They were here. His wife faced him, her cheeks flushed, her long hair uncombed. She wore not a rich gown but only one of his tunics, which hang nearly to her knees. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

His. Forever. And he was hers.

Hades scooped her up effortlessly into an embrace, her feet leaving the ground. Passion was new to her yesterday, but she had unequivocally mastered it by today. She kissed him, her hands tangling in his hair, legs wrapping around him.

He laughed against her mouth. "At this rate, I'll never make it to my throne room at all."

She withdrew, eyes narrowed, smiling coyly. "And this…distresses you?"

"Not as much as it should."

They discarded what little clothing they wore and waded into the darkness together.


	22. ch 22

Danea was moving more scrolls to the library when the man appeared. He was dressed in heavy robes, wet to the knee from the Styx. His face was very beautiful, but its expression was one of haughty annoyance. He was standing in the center of the hall, shivering and staring up at the expanse.

At her appearance, he froze, and their eyes met.

"I've come to speak with your Master, girl." He declared without preamble, "So fetch him at once."

Danea's surprise shifted to irritation. "And who are you who would enter Lord Hades' residence uninvited?"

The strange visitor crossed his arms over his chest, an even deeper scowl appearing on his perfect features.

"I am Hermes. I come at the bidding of Zeus and not of my own will, I assure you." He tried to shake out the damp folds of his robes. "Now fetch Hades before I become annoyed."

Danea was still in disbelief of his rudeness when Hades stepped out of nowhere.

"Danea, please leave us."

At Hades' appearance, the Shade-girl bowed and retreated, still obviously flustered. Wasn't Hades even capable of teaching his servant adequate respect?

As a younger god, he had met Hades once on Mt. Olympus, and he recalled that gazing directly upon the Lord of the Abyss had made him vaguely uncomfortable. That hadn't changed at all. The wane light of the hall cast deep shadows on his face, concealing his eyes. It did glint, however, off the sword hilt visible above his shoulder.

Only when the girl disappeared did he speak.

"Hermes. I sense this isn't a social call." The older god's voice was edged in poison. Why was everyone in this realm so defensive?

Hermes sighed. "I bring a message from your king. Return the Lady Persephone to her mother at once, or suffer his wrath."

If Hades was surprised or upset, he masked it well.

"If my brother seeks audience with me, so be it. But I will not confer with his _attendant._ Good day to you."

He turned on his heel and stalked back into the shadows. Hermes face burned with ire, but he continued. Zeus had warned him that Hades manner could be…prickly.

"You must surrender her!"

Hermes heard his footfalls stop.

"She is not a _prize_ that I am holding, Messenger. She stays by my side by her choice. I will not allow you nor Zeus to force her to do otherwise. Now leave at once. I will not warn you a third time."

Hades was halfway across the hall when Hermes spoke again.

"Have you been so busy bedding Demeter's daughter that you haven't noticed the sharp ascension in the number of Shades to cross your threshold?" His words echoed harshly from the stone walls of the great hall, and he enjoyed how authoritative it made him sound.

Suddenly, Hades seemed to be right on top of him, and his moment was abruptly cut off.

"You _will not_ speak of the _Queen of this realm _in such a manner." Hades' face was close to his, and Hermes found himself involuntarily taking a step backwards. Hades pressed forward, his voice quiet but terrifyingly intense. Hermes nearly stumbled as he took another backwards step, shocked that Hades would be this directly confrontational. Olympus was all about politicking and words. Apparently the same was not true here, and Hermes felt genuine fear for the first time in a long while.

"In fact, you will not speak of her at all. In my presence, or otherwise. You do not deserve to speak her name. Now _leave_, or I'll deliver you back to Zeus in quivering pieces."

Then Hades put a hand on his sword's hilt, and Hermes fled.


	23. ch 23

Hades swore under his breath as he charged down a dark passage toward his throne room. Of course it was Demeter's doing! He wasn't threatened by even Zeus' wrath. She knew he would be moved only by the plight of mortals.

Damn it! A famine? A plague? What had the awful woman done?

He turned the corner and looked out over the dais where their thrones sat. Persephone was gone. Asphodel stretched out before him, absolutely replete to the brim with Shades. Thousands upon thousands of them, stretching in an enormous procession all the way to the bank of the Styx, and an equal amount on the other side, awaiting the Boatman. As far as the eye could see. The young, the old. Tiny babies at the breasts of their ghostly mothers.

He steadied himself against the doorway, the horror of the sight crippling him. It was so much worse than he could have ever imagined. His breath came quick. Anger and revulsion gripped him in equal measure. So this is how she would win her daughter back from the Underworld? She would lay waste to her own Realm? Her own people?

Someone touched his shoulder gently. Persephone. Her eyes were red-rimmed, and her face was pale and drawn. He scooped her into his arms as she let out a sob.

"I spoke to one of them, before he drank from the Nepenthe. A great famine. The sun won't shine. They say it's so cold the rain falls frozen to the ground. Everyone is dying." She said into his chest.

"I know, Persephone."

"It's Demeter, isn't it?"

"Yes."

She looked up at him, angry. "How could she do this? How could she do this to our people? They love her! Depend on her for life!"

"I don't know."

"She wants me back, doesn't she?"

Hades smiled sadly.

"How could she not?" He whispered, his gaze wandering back over to the army of pale spirits.

"I hate her!" Persephone said venomously. "How dare she do this to innocent people, whatever her reason?"

Familiar numbness and despair was descending. He could not win against this. She would kill until there were no mortals left on Earth. His conscience could not bear it.

"She has been divorced from her mortal followers for too long. She lacks compassion, empathy. These are things you can teach her, just as you've taught me." He said, his voice slightly hoarse.

Persephone rounded on him, her expression still angry, but now fearful as well.

"We can't give up. We can't let her do this. Zeus! We must speak to Zeus!" She exclaimed.

"Zeus is coming." He said unhappily. He generally objected to his brothers visiting his realm. They were eternally wincing at Shades and carefully avoiding touching anything and giving him their misplaced and less-than-sincere pity.

"How do you know?"

"Because I just threatened his favorite messenger with death and dismemberment." Hades said dryly.

"Good." Persephone said, rubbing her hands together, his attempt at humor lost on her. "We'll speak to him. He's a reasonable man."

Hades could have objected. He'd known Zeus for many more years than his young bride and had a great deal of first-hand experience to attest to how unreasonable he could be, but he didn't. He just nodded and pulled her into him, his chin resting on her head.

"Of course." He said, his eyes still locked on the sea of despairing souls that wound through his hall. Their eyes darted about fearfully, but no one spoke. Once in awhile the thin wail of a infant went up, but even these were quickly silenced.

* * *

Hades spoke reassuring words aloud, but in his heart he didn't believe them. Persephone's heart was hammering so strongly that he could feel it through her chest. He shared her fear, but refused to submit to it. If he would lose her, it would not be without a fight. Zeus would experience his seldom-shown wrath if he thought that he would simply surrender his wife.

Zeus and Demeter followed Hermes down into the bowels of the earth. Passages became caves became a huge black expanse. The air felt cold and moist, enough that even he pulled his garments a little tighter against himself.

They walked for a long while before they even saw the Shades, then abruptly they were everywhere. Innumerable ghost-like figures shuffled forward in the darkness, somehow knowing where to go, or perhaps being pulled along by Hades' power.

The Shades had formed a disorderly, shuffling queue that stretched into the darkness until it disappeared from sight.

"I hope you're pleased with yourself, Demeter. These lives are all on your head." Zeus intoned under his breath.

"Don't condescend to me, Zeus. And don't make yourself a hypocrite. How many wars are on _your_ conscience?" Demeter said bitterly, but he noticed that she was having trouble surveying the faces of the Shades too closely.

"Wars don't kill mothers and babies." Zeus said.

Demeter shot him an acidic look. "You've just proven how unfamiliar you really are with the mortal realm."

They walked in silence for a moment, their sandals crunching on gravel. Zeus fumed, Hermes was mercifully quiet.

Leaving Mount Olympus was something Zeus resented _having_ to do. And visiting the Underworld was something that he downright hated having to do. He had never understood Hades, who had been very unlike his other brothers even before having taken up the mantle of Lord of the Dead.

And that was to say nothing of the realm, which was cold and dark and wet and full of unpleasant surprises. A labyrinthine collection of sub-realms, all replete with dead mortals and arcane immortals who didn't particularly respect him the way the Olympians did. He had seen his own brother only a handful of times since the end of the Titanomachy.

Finally, the river appeared.

The gods threaded their way through the sea of Shades until they reached the bank. A rowboat had just glided up to the shore, its bottom scraping along the sand until it stopped. A figured emerged from the shadows and immediately Zeus wished it hadn't.

Charon smiled, and Zeus wished he hadn't.

"Back so soon, messenger?" He purred, his eyes surveying the trio, then the crowd beyond.

"Spare me your commentary, boatman. Simply collect your fare and take us across." Hermes said venomously. It was nice to know that he wasn't the only one who was miserable.

"Of course." Charon said, putting out one warped hand. "But you'll ride with these other passengers. All men are equals in death."

Hermes dropped six coins into his palm, rolling his eyes.

* * *

Persephone washed her face with cold water and rearranged her hair, wrapping a black cloak around herself. Hades' amber necklace was around her throat. She did not weep again. Zeus was coming, and she would greet him like the Queen of the Underworld.

She had left Hades pacing in the audience chamber, and when she returned he was standing with Danea. When Danea saw her, she dashed across the room, wiping at her eyes with the sleeve of her gown.

"My Lady, I..." Danea began, but Persephone stopped her.

"It's alright." Persephone said. "We'll straighten this out."

Then another voice, an unfamiliar one, spoke.

"Hello, brother." It said.


	24. ch 24

_(Note: Chapter 23 edited on 7/18/13 for continuity.)_

_Well, friends, this is it! I began work on this story when I was 15, and I'm about to turn 28 next month. Needless to say, I haven't been very consistent when it came to this story, but your lovely reviews prompted me to finish it at last. And honestly, the idea of it coming to an end made me sadder than I thought it would. I'm debating a sequel. Drop me a line and let me know what you think. _

_Thanks to everyone who has read and especially reviewed this story. You've made me feel like a real author! _

* * *

Zeus stepped into the wane light of the torches, and three sets of eyes found him. It was Hades, a Shade, and the lovely Persephone. Hades said something inaudible, and the Shade scampered away, disappearing into the darkness of the palace.

"Hello, brother." He said.

Behind him, Demeter gasped.

"Persephone!" She cried.

The new Queen of the Underworld's mouth fell open. Demeter pushed past him and Persephone stepped forward. Demeter scooped her into an embrace, suddenly weeping and shaking visibly.

"Daughter, daughter!" She said, before Persephone pushed her away.

"Mother, stop!" She cried, her face flushed, eyes narrowed. For a moment, Zeus could see a little of his own wrath in her. He felt a flash of pride. When he'd last laid eyes on her, she'd been a wisp of a girl, a child, not concerned with much of anything. In a very short time, she'd managed to become a formidable woman.

"What are you thinking? How could you? Look at what you've done!" Persephone's arm shot out, and her finger pointed toward the heaving sea of Shades.

Demeter's face fell, and looked truly contrite for the first time. She followed her daughter's gaze, then turned back toward Hades. Her face hardened again.

"I didn't start this, Persephone. He did!"

Persephone's eyes widened in anger and she opened her mouth to object, but Hades put a hand on her arm.

"I understand your anger, Demeter." He said calmly, his tone patient and consolatory. "But you don't have a complete understanding of the situation."

"I understand all I have to, Rich One. Men are all the same. You saw a beautiful young girl and..."

"For pity's sake, Demeter, the Fates had decreed that Persephone would die." Zeus said, finally getting her attention. She turned to him, mouth agape.

"What?"

"You heard me. She had no place in the pantheon, no niche. By marrying Hades, she assured her position amongst us."

Demeter's mouth opened and closed a few times, but no words emerged.

"She...she is my daughter! That is her _niche._"

"The Fates apparently didn't agree with that assessment. I agree that abducting Persephone was coarse, and a frightening experience for her, but I could see no other way. I pledge to you on my honor that that was the only ill treatment she's suffered in my realm."

Persephone spoke. "It's true, mother. Hades has been kind to me. I've come to love him."

Demeter looked lost.

"You married him, daughter? Truly?" She said.

Persephone held up her left hand. A long, thin scar crossed her palm.

"I'm sworn to him and his realm." She said, gently. Zeus could see pity on her young face, now. She was capable both of wrath and sympathy-good traits in a ruler.

"Do you wish to stay in the Underworld, or to return to the Upperworld with your mother, Persephone?" Zeus said, though he already knew what the answer would be.

Persephone sighed, looking pained.

"I love you, mother, and I always will. But this is my place, now. I want to stay with my husband."

There was a beat of silence.

"Well, there you have it. They're pledged to one another. Now say your goodbyes and put everything right in the Upperworld." Zeus said impatiently.

But Demeter wasn't finished. She turned back to him.

"Persephone is too young to know her own mind. And the rites of the Underworld are not our laws. We are Olympians."

Now Hades' eyes narrowed.

"I am _also_ an Olympian, Demeter. And the Underworld is my realm."

Demeter did not flinch from the intensity of his stare. "You may be an Olympian, but you are still under Zeus' rule. And Zeus will have no followers soon if you do not relinquish Persephone."

There was another, longer moment of silence, until a small, unfamiliar voice called out from the shadows.

"No! Don't let them take her, Lord Hades!" The voice called out, and the little Shade girl he'd seen before dashed out from the shadows.

Zeus noted that the girl was shivering visibly, rigid with fear, coming out of the shadows to stand two steps behind Hades. Her eyes darted from his face, to Demeter's, then over Hermes'.

"This is ridiculous." Hermes intoned, rolling his eyes. The girl scowled at him.

"Who is this mortal who would interrupt a discussion between the gods?" Zeus said, but not unkindly. He was more amused than angry.

Abruptly, the girl seemed to have realized what she had done. She had no need for breath, obviously, but still she gasped. Persephone took her hand and pulled her forward.

"This is Danea- my handmaiden, and friend." Persephone said, turning to her. "Speak if you wish to, Danea, don't be afraid."

The girl took several shuddering breaths, then finally turned to Demeter.

"My lady, please believe me when I say that I know your pain. I have no daughter, but I am a daughter who has been separated from her mother for..." She swallowed, and Zeus saw spectral tears welling up in her eyes.

"...For so long. First by death, then by my own transgressions against the gods. I would do anything to see her again. But I beg you- don't take Persephone from us. The Underworld needs her."

"Do you enjoy making people miserable, Hades?" Demeter said. "Release both this girl and my Persephone and let's be done with this infernal debating."

"No. No! You don't understand!" Danea said before Hades could respond. "It is Zeus' law that the damned can never dwell in Elysium. Hades brought me here to spare me from Tartarus."

"Bending my rules, are you, brother?" He said wryly to Hades, who had put a hand on the frightened girl's shoulder.

"Yes, and I don't apologize for it. A just ruler understands compromise." Hades said quietly.

Zeus sighed. "Indeed he does."

He turned to Demeter. "Your daughter is pledged to Hades and he wishes her stay by his side. But she is your daughter, and you wish her to return with you. Persephone will spend half the year as Queen of the Underworld, and the other half with her mother, on Earth. Will that satisfy your wrath, Demeter?"

To his surprise, tears welled up in Demeter's eyes.

"I will remove my wrath from the Earth while she is with me, but without her...When she goes, I will make no promises."

Zeus considered. "Mortals are adaptable. In time they will learn to predict the coming of cold weather, and prepare for it. And when Persephone is above-ground, the Earth will bloom again."

"How can you be a part of this, brother?" Hades said quietly, taking one confrontational step forward, a dangerous gleam in his eyes. For a moment Zeus remembered the old Hades- the one who had once fought Cronus and the Hundred-Handed. "How can you betray me? I've never interfered in your affairs with women. Why separate me from my Queen?"

"I'm sorry, brother. It is not within my power to call off Demeter's curse. Remember that she, too, is an Olympian."

Hades turned away for a moment, looking pensively into the endless sea of Shades advancing across Asphodel.

"Please end it, Demeter." He said finally, sounding tired.

"Not until my daughter is gone from this place." She said, quietly.

Persephone didn't speak, but Zeus could see her chest rising and falling rapidly. He noted pridefully that she kept her face carefully impassive. She knew his word was law and would not stoop to undignified displays of unhappiness.

"In that case, I will have no need of a handmaiden. Send Danea back to her own mother in Elysium while I am with mine. She _dwells_ here in Asphodel, but that doesn't mean she can't visit another realm."

Zeus laughed. "So crafty, my daughter! Another thing you inherited from me! Fine, so it's settled."

The Shade girl was silent, but tears were streaming down her face. Hades had his arms crossed over his chest. His face was expressionless, but Zeus could see tension in his jaw, the set of his shoulders.

"Give us a moment, brother." Hades said quietly.

Zeus nodded. He was not, whatever others thought, without compassion.

"We'll meet you at Charon's pier." He said.

* * *

Persephone bid a tearful goodbye to Danea, then went back to her quarters- she'd never even had time to move her belongings into her bedchambers. Hades accompanied, of course, and when they were finally alone in her rooms, swept her up into his arms.

"But I promised that I would never leave you." She said into his chest, allowing her tears to fall at last.

"You won't. My heart goes with you."

"I can't understand how my mother could be so callous." She said, putting her hand on his cold cheek.

"She wants you by her side. I can't say I blame her." He said, taking her hand in his. She felt something cold and hard in her palm.

It was a key, iron, ornate, adorned with a single piece of red amber. Though not particularly versed in the ways of the arcane arts, Persephone could feel the magic running off of it. It almost seemed to shiver in her hand.

"What is this?" She said.

"I made it for you. Last night, after-" He smiled sadly. "-after you were asleep. It's a key to any entrance or realm of the Underworld. If you need me or the powers of the Underworld, just find a gate."

Persephone kissed him fiercely, trying to seal every detail of the moment inside her memory, like the ants frozen in her amber necklace-his cool lips, the stubble on his cheeks, faint scent of sandalwood and cyprus in his hair.

"I don't want..." She was weeping, but she didn't care. "I don't want to go. I can't. I've only just..."

He put a finger over her lips, and when she looked up she saw that there were tears in his eyes.

"See the sun for me, my love. Run in the forest in summertime and think of me. Lay in the meadow on warm nights and remember. Nothing would make me happier than to know that you are experiencing the joy of the Upperworld...for both of us."

"I will." She said, her cheek against his chest, her tears wetting his tunic. "I swear it."

* * *

They emerged from her chambers at last. Persephone had washed her face and combed her hair, determined to leave the Underworld with the comportment of a Queen. She walked on Hades' arm back to the banks of the Styx, where the other gods were waiting.

"I'll come for you when the moon cycles six times and is full again." Hades said.

"I'll be waiting." She said.

Charon had arrived, his boat silently gliding to a halt on the shore behind them.

"May we barter passage, boatman?" Zeus said.

* * *

Danea walked down the tunnel at first, weaving her way between the slower moving Shades, but when she saw the entrance- a bright spot in the distance, barely visible, she began to run.

She ran and ran, the wan glow in the distance becoming a bright summer day, seeming to hang suspended in darkness. Tears coursed down her face as she ran. The King and Queen had saved her, freed her. She hated to see Persephone go, but knew that they would meet again. She could be with her friend again in six months' time.

She felt a fierce joy like she'd never felt, and it kept her legs pumping, her eyes on the gateway.

Then, suddenly, she was running through the grass, wind whipping past her face, the smell of saltwater in the air. The sun warmed her skin, the sound of the waves on the shore and wheeling seagulls overhead sounded like a blessing. She looked behind her- back toward the Underworld- but she saw only the green-grey sea, stretching out forever.

* * *

In time the Underworld returned to normal. The flow of Shades tapered off until it was merely a trickle. Hades sat upon his black throne and judged the deeds and misdeeds of the dead. After the day's work was done he sat alone in his bedchambers, by the fire. He had started two new scrolls, one for Persephone, daughter of Demeter and Zeus, Queen of the Underworld- and another for them both.

He wrote of his abduction of her, their wedding, her defiant foray into Tartarus, their reunion, and finally, her departure. He deliberately left the scroll half empty- after all, their story was far from over.

He climbed into an empty bed, but her dressing gown still hung from the arm of his chair by the fire. Her comb was on the table. Her scent was still in the bed-linens.

He extinguished the candle, looking up into the darkness above, alone. But when he slept, he dreamt of a warm, still night in the meadow, under the stars.


End file.
